


Awakening Feelings

by Bent_Rose_Standing_Tall



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drama, Femslash, Multi, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bent_Rose_Standing_Tall/pseuds/Bent_Rose_Standing_Tall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella and Edwards wedding is only two weeks away but then Edward sees something that changes everything And Long hidden feelings are released. big changes are in store for the cullens, will edwaed have a new mate? and what will happen to bella?  Please read and review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I've just returned from hunting, I leap across the river and make my way up the garden towards the kitchen door, I glance up to my bedroom window I can see the back of bellas head, she is sitting on the sofa against the window, she moved in a week ago in preparation for the wedding and I am on my way upstairs to find her.  I focus my vampire hearing on what is happening inside, and I can hear pages being turned, bella is probebly reading a book borrowed from Carlisle's library, I walk in the back door and cross the kitchen.

As I enter the living room my eyes scan the space automatically. At first I don't register anything out of the ordinary but then my eyes lock on the sofa and I freeze. Carlisle is sitting on the sofa with esme they are tangled in a Intimate embrace kissing. Off the top of my head I can't remember ever seeing them kiss before, i scan my perfect memory and realise that in fact they have never kissed publicly. It seems strange, vampires are creatures of habit we don't usually make changes to our behaviour, i wonder why they have.

Suddenly all that vanishes from my mind and I am over come with jealously. It it hits me forcefully like a wave, occurs to me that I want to be the one tangled in Carlisle's arms. No wait that can't be right, I can't want Carlisle?!? But I do. something's wrong with me I'm engaged for pity's sake.

I need to think. I head for the stairs but instead of going to my and bellas room I go to the library. I have to figure this out,. I walk into the library and shut the door behind me, I go over to my favourite chair a deep red heavily cushioned seat by the back window, I sit down and stare out into the Forrest delaying my analysis of the events downstairs. After about ten minutes I realise that I have to face this sooner or later and force myself to think of it again. for some reason i was jealous of Esme, but i cant want to be with Carlisle surely i can't, for a start he is my father. But then I consider that for a moment. I realise that although he sees me as his son and We pretend to be father and son to make it easier to interact with the human world I have never seen him as a father. he is My maker, my teacher, my guide, my companion and my friend but never my father. Which makes me wonder if I could possibly have feelings for him. My first instinct is to think no. But I am beginning to wonder if that answer is just a reflex. I think back over the last century there was definitely nothing romantic at first I'm sure of that. Gratitude for saving and teaching me, and friendship but nothing more. Then I think about when esme joined us and I remember having a similar spike of jealousy then but at the time I buried it without thought or analysis. I study the following decades in detail and I consider how exactly seeing Esme and Carlisle kissing made feel. And I am forced to accept something something that a part of me has known for a long time something I have denied to myself but can't deny any longer something that threatens to turn my world upside down............................. I love Carlisle.

I love Carlisle. I realise that now But what am I going to do. he certainly doesn't feel the same way and I am engaged. I love bella. She is my mate my other half. Isn't she??

Don't be stupid I tell myself of course she is. I do nothing I decide. I ignore these feelings pretend they don't exist. They have been buried for decades they can be buried again. A part of me wonders if that will work or if now that i have accepted how I feel if it is too late but I ignore that thought. Then the door opens and Carlisle walks in.

"Oh sorry Edward I didn't realise you were in here"

I look at him as if I am seeing him for the first time. His blonde hair shimmering in the light from the hallway. His firm muscular chest barely hidden beneath his t-shirt he is gorgeous. I look back to his face and his eyes capture mine golden deep and beautiful. Stop it I tell myself forcefully he's still the same Carlisle stop looking at him like that. It's been 2 seconds since he spoke and I hear in his thoughts him wonder why I haven't replied.

"No its fine Carlisle I was just thinking do come in" He comes over and sits next to me.

"Are you alright. You seemed upset when you left the lounge and you have the strangest expression on your face"

He places his hand on my shoulder. It feels like molten fire seeping through my shirt and suddenly I want his hands all over me and I want to feel every inch of him under my hands. SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP I scream at myself inside my head, those kind of thoughts are totally inappropriate.

"You know you can talk to me about anything that's bothering you don't you"

Yeah anything but this i think but instead I say

"yes I know don't worry I'm fine." I stand shrugging out from under his hand.

"I'm going to go and find bella. I haven't seen her all day"

I leave the room and make my way to my bedroom. I walk in and see bella sprawled in the bed reading a book. She hasn't noticed me enter. I look at her, study her She is beautiful of course but I realise in that instant that what I feel for her is a fraction of what I feel for Carlisle. And suddenly I don't know wether I can go through with the wedding. I don't know what to do. I stand frozen for 30 seconds Bella still hasn't noticed me then I hear Alice gasp downstairs she has had a vision and I have to know what it is.


	2. 2

I turn and fly out of the room heading downstairs to where Alice is sat in a large chair in the den.

"Alice what did you see " I demand as I sit in the chair next to her She looks at me horrified.

"The wedding. It just went so very blury as if a decision is starting to erase it. I don't know what could be causing it"

She looks at me and sees a part confused part scared and part guilty expression

"It's you" she half yells.

"Your considering cancelling the wedding. Why?!? What's going on"

Her cry brings jasper running. Jasper sends a wave of calm to Alice who is hyperventilating which is rather a feat for a vampire. He shuts the door to give us some privacy (the den is sound proofed even to vampire ears) then he turns his attention to me. He reads my emotions for a few seconds then he frowns, he's blocking his thoughts but I can tell from his face that he dosent like what he feels from me.

"Your emotions are in turmoil doubt, fear, panic, and" he pauses unsure "love it doesn't fit with the others but its deffinately love but it's two lots of love You are feeling love growing but also love dying. It dosent make sence how they can exist together in one person What is going on Edward?"

I don't know what to say but I am saved from trying when Alice speaks before I can.

"The wedding is fading he is choosing to Cancel he is almost sure. I can't see why."

she pauses thinking. "you said love growing." then turns back to me "Wait.. Edward are you falling for someone else?!?"

I look at the door to check it is properly shut, it is good. We built This room soundproofed by by vampire standards when we arrived here so we would have somewhere for private conversations. Alice and jasper are looking at me expectantly. My shoulders slump and I look at the floor

"I don't understand this myself at the minute guys, it all happened really suddenly"

" come on Edward" Alice encourages

"we are your family u can tell us"

"Ok" I say and still looking at the floor I tell them everything. They listen in silence not interrupting. When I am done I can't look up. Jasper speaks first

"We'll that explains the emotions."

"What are you going to do " Alice demands

"I don't know. After how I felt when I saw bella I know that I have changed, that my love for bella is gone, that now I have recognised my feelings for Carlisle I can't ignore them. The only fair thing to bella is to call off the wedding. But I can't tell Carlisle how I feel. He wouldn't understand it would hurt him, and esme. It would make things weird."

I looked at them suddenly intense "please Promise you won't tell anyone any of this?"

"Of course we won't you can trust us." they both reply.

"but u need to figure out what your going to do" Alice pointed out,"I mean if you do cancel the wedding your going to have to tell bella something."

"I know but I have to think all this through. Just keep it under your hats for now"

"Of course"

"Thanks. I'm going for a run I need to clear my head"

I rush out of the room and through the kitchen. I don't see Carlisle standing in the kitchen worry colouring his features and I don't notice him quietly call to Alice. I race though the woods as fast as I can throwing all my anger and frustration into my run. I'm going so fast that I actually have to watch where I am going it effectively stops me thinking about everything else for a little while, When all my frustration is used up and I am so far away from the house that nobody would hear me no after how loud I yelled i slow and stop. I lean against a tree. And stare up into the branches for a good 5 minutes.

Edward you are an idiot. I say aloud to myself. Why do you have to realise that you love him why couldn't u have realised it before you met bella or not at all. and why realise it now of all times your supposed to be getting married in two weeks, worst timing in the world.

I briefly consider that at least realising it now is better that realising it after the wedding but that fact doesn't make me feel any better. I bang my head back hard against the tree behind me, it doesent hurt me but the tree groans.

"Dammit Edward Why did you have to fall In Love with Carlisle at all" I shout at myself. I lean my head back against the tree more gently this time but a second later I snap upright I can hear movement. I look towards the source of the sound and Carlisle steps through the trees shock and something i can't name are evident in his features. My mind is buzzing to much right now for me to hear what he is thinking but it is obvious from his face and his proximity that He heard me. He quickly recovers himself and his face returns to his usual calm expression.

"Alice told me your considering cancelling the wedding"

I look at the ground

"Yes I think I have to"

"Why"

"You just heard why"

"When did you realise"

"This morning. When I saw u kissing Esme. It just hit me that's why I rushed out of the room I went to the library to think, I tried to deny it but I couldn't I tried to bury it again but I couldn't do that either"

"Edward" he began but I interrupted

"Let me speak Carlisle. "

He went silent and waited.

" I know nothing will change. I know nothing can change. I don't expect it to. You have your mate and I understand that. I respect that. I'm not going to try and mess with that "

He interrupts suddenly "Then why cancel the wedding "

"Because its the only way to be fair to her. because when I walked into my room and saw her I realised that the love I felt for her had gone. These feeling that have been buried so long have overtaken me. I can't feel anything else right now. Maybe in time I can quell them, subdue them and bury them away again and then maybe I will find a mate but not now"

I looked up and carlisle was looking towards the ground the expression on Carlisle's face was unreadable. I focused my mind and searched his thoughts for an explanation but he was, filling the front of his mind with Arabic poetry to block me out, and what I could reach of the thought behind was jumbled I couldn't make sense of it. I could only catch vague ideas. Pain worry and indecision. He was fighting with himself he was trying to decide something but I had no clue what. Perhaps he was deciding what to do about the situation, maybe he was going to ask me to leave, I didn't want that, I wanted to stay here, he and the others are my family no matter what. I tried to reassure him

"Carlisle I will be ok. Don't worry I know you don't return these feelings I don't expect you to. I know I am a son to you."

That caused a reaction. His head snapped up. Eyes boring into mine. I couldn't look away. His thoughts still warred but then suddenly he was calm. he had made a decision but he was hiding it from me. His eyes took on a look of resolve.

"You don't know anywhere near as much as you think you do" he whispered quietly.

"I have never seen you as my son. You have been my companion my student my confidant and my friend but never my son."

He paused looking at the ground again. Then continued without raising his head.

"It's time for you to know the truth....." he whispered "watch"

and he started to show me memories. Beginning with the first time he saw me.


	3. 3

(Carlisle POV)

1918 Chicago

i walked swiftly into the hospital. Dusk had just fallen and my shift was beginning. It was hard to leave the hospital when dawn broke but I had to. Despite the winter the sun shone bright here and the wards all had large windows letting in the sun. besides I got enough strange looks doing 15 hour shifts every night. Someone would say something if I was here in the day as well. I walked up to the nurses station.

"Anyone new, anyone gone" I asked.

"Yes. The jones family all died during the day I'm afraid. And Mrs mason and her son Edward came in about mid day. "

"Thank you"

I made my way onto the the ward to see the new arrivals. Mrs mason was bad I'd say she had a few days at most. Then i looked at Edward he was a borderline case he might pull through he might not that was clear at first glance, but it was not his potential survivor status that caught my attention. Even in sickness he was beautiful and then he opened his eyes and saw me standing there as soon as he noticed me he spoke

"Help my mother give my medicine to her"

In that instant a feeling that I couldn't place washed over me I filed it away for analysis later. Over the next few days I kept a close eye on them I refused Edwards request and gave them both the allotted doses of whatever I could but still they both deteriorated, Mrs mason faster than her son. Although Edward was stronger than his mother I could see now that he wasn't going to survive. The thought of him dying caused me pain although I didn't know why. One night I arrived and went straight to check on Edward and his mother. She had taken a turn for the worse. She only had minutes left. I sat next to her. Suddenly she grabbed my hand and croaked to me

"I know what you are. I know you can make him like you, i know you can save him. He has to live, it doesn't matter if he isn't human as long as he is alive. Promise me you will save him"

I had been lonely for a very long time and had periodically considered creating a companion but I knew that i couldn't steal someone's life the way mine had been stolen, Yet here lay a boy who's life was over, who I couldn't bare the idea of dying and who's own mother not only gave me permission to change him but demanded it. It wasn't a hard decision to make.

"I will save him tonight" I promised her earnestly.

"Thank you" .

She relaxed back into the pillow released my hand closed her eyes and took her last breath. I took them both to the morgue nobody noticed that Edward was still alive his breath was weak and the hospital was overworked and understaffed, once the mourge was deserted i smuggled Edward out of the hospital and across the rooftops to my home. There I changed him, Although In The beginning of my new life I had been unsure how I became a vampire I had learnt enough in my travels to know how the transformation Occoured. He wasn't quiet like I had been and every scream tore at my heart. I used the time to consider the feelings I had felt in his presence. By the time it was over I thought I understood what these feelings were but I wasn't sure. when Edward awoke he stood tall strong and healthy and I knew in an instant that my analysis of my feelings was correct. I was in love with him.

In the same instant though I knew that I couldn't tell him. Let alone act on my feelings. He was a child in comparison to me. He needed me to be a guide a teacher and a friend. And that is what i resolved to be. I put my feelings in a chest in the back of my mind and pondered them no further.

The years flashed past and little things would catch my attention. Spark feelings of love. The grace with which he hunted, the beauty with which he played the piano, the joy he found in learning. I placed each spark in my carefully constructed chest before it could flare and continued to be his guide mentor and friend. As Edward discovered his mind reading gift I became more cautious I never considered or thought about the chest incase Edward saw it in my thoughts and I put each spark into the chest quickly so that Edward never noticed their existence. Then he decided to leave for a while and I was sad to lose my companion but also heartbroken. I put the heartbreak in my chest and tried to ignore it. It was a lot harder to ignore the heartbreak than it had been to ignore the easily locked away sparks. When Edward returned I didn't care about what he had done i was simply overjoyed to have him back. My heart soared the day I saw him walk back though the door. I forgave him instantly. I put the intense love fuelled joy in the chest and focused on helping him come to terms with himself and get back onto the path he wanted to walk. More years passed and manny more sparks ignited and were placed in the chest, i never opened it to see how much was there i would not risk allowing it to escape,

Then Esme came. I knew I had to save her when I saw her brought broken to the hospital. A drive that was both like and unlike the drive that had made me save Edward compelled me to save this heartbroken woman. She took to immortality beautifully and fit with us immediately Edward took her as a mother and she him as a son and our duo became a family.

i realised i could love Esme and she could love me so we became mates, i didn't allow myself to analyse how this love compared to my love for Edward, i didn't even allow myself to wonder.

Not long after Esme came we moved to Rochester and one night I found Rosalie hale broken and abandoned on the side of the street. The drive to save found me again and I changed her. I both hoped and feared that Edward would find a mate in her. I didn't want him to be alone but at the same time I didn't know how I would feel seeing him with someone. But to both my relief and my disappointment he saw her as no more that a sister. Soon after she found emmet and 4 became 5.

Time passed and we all grew and developed both individually and as a family. I noticed Edwards growth especially. He learned more by the day and became more sure and confident as he did. More sparks ignited. His joy at learning his 5th language. His pride the first time he brought down a grizzly bear (emmets idea) graduating university for the first time and many more. They were all quelled and added to the chest as always. I didn't allow myself to consider or even truly recognise the fact that the sparks were gradually getting more frequent.

Then Alice and jasper joined us and soon jasper was noticing the jolt in my feelings each time a spark ignited. I managed to keep him from realising the true cause of them and he assumed my jolts of affection were directed at Esme. I soon learnt to control my emotions better and jasper stopped noticing.

Time passed as it always does and nothing changed. Until one day everything did. Edward met Bella and it was clear from the start to someone who knew him like I did that he loved her. He had found a mate. My heart soared for him yet at the same time broke in two. Once more I put the heartbreak in the chest. I focused on my affection for Esme and on helping Edward to cope with his turmoil over wanting Bella yet wanting to keep her safe. Wanting her to join him in the forever of the immortal world yet wanting to keep her human.

Then there was the heart and soul crushing pain I felt seeing him so tortured when he left Bella in an attempt to keep her human. I was able to push the love fuelled portion of this into the chest but it was difficult. And then when he went to voltera and I thought him lost the pain threatened to overwhelm and crush me. I couldn't bear it. This was a pain too strong to shove in the chest so instead I convinced myself it was platonically based. But deep down I knew it stemmed from the love I felt for him and my inability to perceive a world without him in it. Thankfully the pain was short lived and it was swiftly followed by momentous joy at his survival which of course went in the chest. And overwhelming gratitude towards bella for saving him at her own risk.

Then an impossibly short time after they met by my standards Bella decided that she wanted to join our family. I was dreadfully sad yet also thrilled Edward would be alone no longer, Rosalie and Alice would gain a new sister. And dear motherly Esme would have another daughter. i focused on those things and every time the pain and sadness struck i carefully placed it in the chest. soon Bella and Edward got engaged and began planning a wedding. to me that was the final proof. I knew for sure now that Edward would never return my feelings and I was determined to be ok with that. After all I had been ok with it for nearly a century. I placed this new pain alongside the joy and pain and love in the chest.

Then this morning I had been quietly sitting reading in the lounge when Esme did something she had never done before. She kissed me in the lounge right there on the sofa. I had always been careful never to be affectionate with Esme anywhere that Edward might be. I had no idea how I would feel if Edward saw us or if i saw him while in that situation. And I never considered how it might feel because i feared the answer. But Esme had given me no choice she practically accosted me. And then my fears were realised. Suddenly i saw Edward standing frozen in the doorway. His face unreadable, then suddenly he rushed upstairs.

I knew I had been right to fear this because in the instant i saw him in the doorway I was overwhelmed with the longing wish that it was Edward in my arms not Esme. I broke from Esme's embrace and headed for my library. On the way I wrestled with this new longing it was harder to contain than almost anything I had felt before, but for Edwards sake I managed to force it into the chest. I opened my library door and there was Edward sat in a chair looking troubled I apologised for interrupting but he ushered me in.

"Are you alright. You seemed upset when you left the lounge and you have the strangest expression on your face" I place my hand on his shoulder and realise it was a mistake. My hand burned with wonderful fire at the touch I knew I should remove my hand but I couldn't. Obviously I didn't get all of that latest feeling into the chest I would have to rectify that fact. Edward hasn't answered

"You know you can talk to me about anything that's bothering you don't you"

He pauses then; "yes I know don't worry im fine."

He stands releasing my hand. "I'm going to go and find bella. I haven't seen her all day" He left the room. I heard him pause in his doorway. Less than a minute later I heard Alice gasp downstairs and Edward raced towards her, they go into the den where I couldn't hear them talk. Then I heard jasper race to the den as well. I was concerned and went downstairs but Didn't go into the den Soon Edward raced out of the den and out of the back door, as he runs past me I see pain doubt and confusion on his face. He didn't see me.

"Alice " i called quietly.

"Yes"

"What's wrong with Edward"

"I can't tell you Carlisle I promised not to tell anyone but I can tell you he is troubled at the moment "

Alice walked away and I decided to follow Edward. He is fast but I followed his scent till he stops I was about to aproach when I realise he hadn't realised i was there and that he is talking to himself.

"Edward you are an idiot. Why do you have to realise that you love him why couldn't u have realised it before you met bella or not at all. and why realise it now of all times your supposed to be getting married in two weeks, worst timing in the world."

He bangs his head against the tree it groans ominously

"Dammit Edward Why did you have to fall In Love with Carlisle at all" he shouts

At those words my heart exploded with joy thoughts of Bella and Esme didn't exist in that endless moment of pure euphoria. All that existed was the knowledge that he loves me. The sheer power of it took my unnecessary breath away. It took all my powers of control to stop the chest breaking open. My face was still showing the shock of Edwards revelation and my reaction as I stepped though the trees and into sight.

Edward is shocked to speechlessness by the sight of me so I regain my usual calm expression and speak first.

"Alice told me your considering cancelling the wedding"

"Yes I think I have to"

"Why"

"You just heard why"

"When did you realise"

"This morning. When I saw u kissing Esme. It just hit me that's why I rushed out of the room I went to the library to think, I tried to deny it but I couldn't I tried to bury it again but I couldn't do that either"

"Edward" i began but he interrupted

"Let me speak Carlisle. " I went silent and waited.

" I know nothing will change. I know nothing can change. I don't expect it to. You have your mate and I understand that. I respect that. I'm not going to try and mess with that "

I interrupt suddenly "Then why cancel the wedding "

"Because its the only way to be fair to her. because when I walked into my room and saw her I realised that the love I felt for her had gone. These feeling that have been buried so long have overtaken me. I can't feel anything else right now. Maybe in time I can quell them, subdue them and bury them away again and then maybe I will find a mate but not now"

I didn't know what to do. Should I tell him how I feel. But if I do then what about Esme. Am I willing to give her up. For the first time in a century I actually assessed the burried chest and I realised how large it had grown and how much it contained. I could see now that the love inside is so much greater than my love for Esme and I realised that it always had been. I knew now that there is no going back, Edward feels the same way why should I hurt us both by keeping us apart I can see now that edward has always been my true mate and I his but we both refused to see it. It is time to accept what had always been there. While I am trying to figure out how to tell him all of this he speaks.

"Carlisle I will be ok. Don't worry I know you don't return these feelings I don't expect you to. I know I am a son to you."

No never my son I think. So many things but never my son. It's time to tell you and I guesse the best way is to show you.

My head snaps up and as I make the decision I become calm and the turmoil disappears. I know now that it's the right choice.

"You don't know anywhere near as much as you think you do".

"I have never seen you as my son. You have been my companion my student my confidant and my friend but never my son.".

"It's time for you to know the truth....." "watch".

As The memory show comes to an end I slowly look up. Edwards eyes are wide.

"Now you know everything" I say quietly And with those words I dismantle the chest that has been my safe harbour for a century and allow the ocean of love and adoration it contained to overwhelm me.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this one overlaps the last chapter.  
> "XXXX" = speech (obviously) /XXXX/ = A thought Edward is hearing

Edwards POV

I watched entranced as Carlisle showed me how he had fallen in love with me before he even turned me. How he had determined to keep it a secret to never act on it for my sake. He showed me The joy the pain and the heartbreak that his love for me had caused him over the last century Yet he still managed to contain it. And finally how a simple kiss had set in motion a chain of events that had led to the revealing of his love. It was enchanting fascinating heartbreaking and beautiful all at the same time.

 Eventually the show came full circle and With the memory of him beginning the show it came to an end.

"Now you know everything" he murmured .

And then he dismantled his meticulously constructed chest and an incredible tidal wave of emotion and love overwhelmed his mind. We were both frozen in shock and awe for the tiniest part of a second. Neither of us knew who moved first but suddenly I found myself wrapped in Carlisle's arms love filled eyes staring intently into love filled eyes. Then Carlisle spoke the words that had been burning in his soul that he had longed to speak aloud for a century.

"I love you Edward"

"I love you too" I replied.

Then he kissed me. It was Sweet and gentle at first but then the passion of long denied emotion took over and the kiss quickly became heated. His tongue stoked along my bottom lip requesting access. A request Which I quickly granted. Our tongues twined and danced exploring each others mouths each learning the other. My body felt like it was aflame, fireworks of passion and love exploded behind my eyelids. We had no need to breath and nothing of the world around could touch us in the bliss of this endless moment. We finally broke apart but remained wrapped in each others arms, Carlisle rested his forehead against mine.

/wow/

My thoughts exactly I replied with a grin.

"We really are true mates aren't we "

I said wonderingly

"Indeed we are" Carlisle replied.

We stood there for some time just holding each other till Carlisle finally said

"We need to tell the others. We need to tell Bella and Esme"

/poor Esme/

"Don't worry Carlisle I know she will understand. And Bella's reactions have never been what I expect but I'm sure she will cope as well. "

"Yes I'm sure your right" he smiled at me.

"We should tell Alice first I'm sure she has already seen."

"Yes your proberBly right but how without all the others hearing?"

"we could ask her to come out here out of earshot of the others to talk to her and perhaps we could ask her to get jasper emmet and Rosalie out of the house while we talk to Esme and Bella."

"Yes that sounds like a plan." I get my phone out and call alice

"Hello Edward what do you want?" She asked frostily I could tell she was furious but was trying not to let anybody else in the house know.

" I'm out in the Forrest can you come and meet me"

"ok fine give me a second, i had another vision by the way ill tell you when i get there"

she said grumpily then hung up I had heard the wind rushing pash her as she ran so i knew she was on her way, Carlisle had heard Alice's side of the conversation of course.

"She sounded angry. " he sounded worried

"I'm sure she is just annoyed about not having a wedding to organise anymore she will be happy for us once she gets over that"

"Im not sure Edward"

/what if she doesn't approve of this what if this destroys the family/

"Carlisle this won't destroy the family " i reassured him gently "they will either be happy or they will cope but nobody will leave"

/Esme might/

"Even Esme will stay I feel sure of it. And even if everybody left. Your my mate and I am yours. as long as we have each other we will be fine"

I hugged him close. his worrisome thoughts vanished and he smiled

"Your right of course"

I released him as I heard Alice's thoughts approaching. They were angry but undefined. She burst through the trees and stopped right in front of me a furious expression on her face and began to yell

"There is no trace of the wedding left no trace. You are utterly determined to cancel I saw it. your being so stupid. You are ruining your life, and Bella's, your throwing away a wonderful mate a happy life all for the sake of someone who will never feel the way you do whats the point of wrecking everything for a love that will never be returned"

she waved her hand towards Carlisle For emphasis then she froze. Her face turned from furious to horrified and she clapped both hands over her mouth.

"Edward I'm so sorry I didn't mean to tell him it just came out."

I smiled. "It's alright Alice I've told him" I wondered briefly why she hasn't seen then I realised

"You told him?"

"We'll to be precise he overheard me berating myself about it"

"But I've been watching you closely ever since the first vision trying to follow what's happening why didn't i see you tell him.?"

She paused as a thought struck her. "What did he say. And Why didn't I see his reaction?"

"Which question do you want answering first Alice"

"Why didn't i see you tell him"

"Well you know how sometimes a vision upsets or angers you so much that u focus on it to the point where it block other visions"

"Yes" she said slowly confused. I gave her a pointed look

"Oh I focused so much on the newest vision about the wedding that it stopped me seeing you tell Carlisle or his reply"

"That certainly seems the most likely explanation. Perhaps if you clear your mind the visions will catch up"

"Ok" she cleared her mind and waited. Then her eyes went blank

"What's she seeing" Carlisle asked me

"She's seeing me having a go at myself and all the memories that you showed me"

Alice's eyes focused again and she had a half amazed half sad look on her face

"Not the reaction I would have expected she grinned at me"

"No not the reaction I was expecting either but I'm over the moon with it"

"Yeah I bet you are" she said still grinning. She turned to Carlisle.

"Oh Carlisle it must have Been so hard for you all these years"

"It was." he said solemnly, then he wrapped his arms round me from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder "But I'm utterly ecstatic right now"

"Yes" Alice said pleased then her eyes unfocused again for a few moments

"Wow"

she murmured

"What"

I asked I hadn't caught the vision as it passed though her mind as I had been distracted by the feel of Carlisle arms around me.

"Well you know how the first vision I ever had was of jasper and I just knew from the vision that he was my true mate"

"Yes" I prompted

"Well that last vision was similar it was the two of you it was forever in an instant.

"she gave us her signature grin

"You two really are true mates."

"I know" we said together and then smiled

"How are you going to tell Esme and Bella?"

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about" Carlisle started

"Could you take the others hunting. So we can talk to them in private?" I finished.

"Of course"

"Thank you"

"We'll we may as well get this over with" Carlisle sighed releasing me reluctantly. Alice ran ahead to get the others out of the house

"How do you want to do this" Carlisle asked as we ran

"I think we should talk to them individually you go find Esme and talk to her upstairs and I will take Bella into the den"

"Sounds good" We ran on but then I stopped suddenly and as Carlisle and I had been holding hands as we ran he was jerked to a stop as well. He turned to look at me questioningly

"What's up"

"There is something I still don't understand about all this I was hoping you might have some insight"

"What is it"

"Well if we are true mates why was I so drawn to Bella and why did I get so attached to her.

"That's an interesting question and one I have been pondering too."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"I think so. For starters she can totally block your gift where no body has been able too before that would have intrigued you. Made you want to learn about her"

"It did it was the first thing I noticed and it made me totally facinated by her."

"Secondly she is a very rare kind of human. She isnt scared by our world and she doesn't fit well into her own. She already has a powerful gift with her protected mind, i think she is a very rare creature, a human whose true destiny is to become a vampire."

"You really think so"

"I do."

"Why didn't you tell me that before when I refused to let her be changed"

"Would it have changed your mind"

"No I was too stubbornly set"

"That's why I didn't tell you"

"I see" Carlisle grinned then carried on "Also I think that that destiny is part of why she didn't cope at all when we all left; she lost The possibility of joining our world."

"That's an interesting theory Carlisle."

"Yes and if I'm right which I think I am it should be at least slightly comforting to you"

"Why"

"Because I think that as long as bella is still given the option of joining our world and still given access to as many or few of us as she wishes she will cope well with you calling off the wedding"

"I see your point and yes that does help a little. But you still haven't explained why you think I was quite so attached to her. And why I felt so bad when we left?"

"Well humans who are destined to be vampires are rare but they are usually highly attractive to our kind. That's why James was so caught up by her, the vampire nature in her called to him but he had been a pure hunter too long to see anything more than a meal you defended her and it became a game, it's also why Victoria focused her anger on bella rather than you, and Our whole family was drawn to Bella but you were the only one without a mate and you were already intrigued by her so she was irresistible to you yet you knew somehow that you must not kill her you felt the drive to protect her that we all feel towards others of our kind but it was magnified by her human frailty. Then As you got to know her you fell in love with her. Perfectly understandable. Vampires can love those who are not their true mates I loved Esme for many decades. And as vampires are creatures of Constance and you had been alone a long time the love grew deep very quickly and you became accustomed to being with her, therefore the separation hurt you. You were also plagued by guilt and by worry about how she was feeling and what she might do. A perfectly natural reaction Edward. You reacted to her the way any single vampire would react to somebody like her I wouldn't worry too much about it."

"Thanks that all sounds perfectly sensible"

"Do you feel better now?" "Yes Thank you" Carlisle kissed me gently then we ran on in companionable silence.


	5. 5

When we arrived back at the house it was empty except for Esme and Bella, they were sitting on the sofa in the den watching a chick flick. They turned to look at us as we walked in. Carlisle spoke first.

"Esme could I have a word with you upstairs please"

His thoughts were worrisome and guilty. I gave him a reassuring pat on his arm. I felt the same.

"Of course" Esme replied with a smile.

 

Carlisle's POV

Esme and I flew up the stairs together and into my study. she perched on the edge of my desk while I went to the large window and looked out.

"What is it dear" she asked. I didn't know how to say it I couldn't find the words. In the end I decided to just come straight out with it

"I cant be with you anymore, I'm in love with Edward I have been for some time and he feels the same he's my true mate" it came out a lot harsher than I had wanted. "I'm sorry that came out a lot harsher than I meant it"

I didn't turn from the window. She came over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder

"Please stop feeling so guilty it's all right I understand."

I looked at her tentatively.

"Really?"

"Really.!"

"Thank you for being so gracious about this"

"Your welcome."

"You will stay with the family tho won't you?" I half expected a no

"Of course i will. you and Edward are my companions the others are my children. I won't leave any of you, you can't control how you feel and who you love"

"Your being more wonderful about this that I deserve"

She just smiled. Then her eyes brightened as an idea came to her.

"I don't really fancy moving into one of the spare rooms they really are awfully decorated" she said with a smirk that made me wonder what she was up to "Do you think Edward would mind swapping rooms with me"

"You mean move Edward in with me? Are you sure you don't mind that so soon?"

"Of course not, you two get a room together with my bLessing I get the best room in the house we all win"

I grinned at her

"Well you will have to check with Edward but I think its a great idea"

"Ok then"

We went out and stood in the hallway looking at the forest through the glass back wall and waited for Edward.

 

Edwards POV

Esme and Carlisle flew upstairs. I felt for him for what he had to do, he was such a gentle souled creature. I knew that however well Esme took it him leaving her would hurt and causing that pain would hurt my Carlisle.

I went to sit by Bella in Esme's vacated spot. I didn't know what to say how to do this so I started with a general greeting

"Have you had a good day"

"Yes thank you. Are you ok? You look troubled"

"Yes. and no" I replied "we need to talk"

"If your going to try and talk me into staying human its not going to work. I fully intend to be a vampire. I don't fit in the human world i belong in your world and in your family"

"That's not what I wanted to talk about. You do belong in my world I can see that now, and you do belong in this family"

"You really finally get that" she was grinning at me

"Yeah Carlisle explained it in a way that made total sence"

"What did he say"

"Kind of what you just did that you don't fit in the human worof and also that you aren't scared by our world. he thinks that you are a rare kind of human whose true destiny is to become a vampire"

"Cor" she said then lookef at my face. I knew that my face looked troubled

"If your not trying to talk me into staying human again what's wrong" she demanded

"Well"

I paused the rest of the words had got stuck in my throat. I was going to hurt her so much. I was about to do what I had sworn never to do.

"what Edward"

I tried again "You do belong in this world and this family if you want to stay in it" I paused the words had got stuck again.

"Why would I not want to stay in this family it's our family I'm your mate," I tried again

"You do belong in my world but you don't belong as my mate" 

She didn't speak didn't move. I looked at her to see her face frozen in shock.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

It was all I could say, I couldn't form the words to tell her that I didn't love her anymore that I loved Carlisle instead, She looked at my eyes and her expression broke. I could tell that she had realised at least half of it. That my love was no longer for her that it now belonged to another.

She leapt up and rushed for the door. she ran out for once not tripping in her hurry, a minute later I heard her truck start and drive away. She hadn't said a word since my bombshell.

At first I couldn't move then i heard Carlisle shift upstairs. I heard in his thoughts that he was waiting for me. My frozen body thawed in an instant and I flew to his side. He wrapped an arm round me and gently kissed my cheek.

"I'm guessing that didn't go well" he said sympathetically, of course he has heard Bella's hasty exit.

"Better than I expected if I am honest. But no not well. How did Esme take it"

"Astoundingly well. She intends to stay with the family"

"I told you so" I chuckled I couldn't resist the old cliche.

"In fact she has a question to ask you"

"Oh" I suddenly noticed that Esme was standing the other side of Carlisle. I pulled away from his embrace worried that it might upset her. She noticed.

"I'm fine with it trust me Edward. You can be affectionate in front of me"

she pushed Carlisle close to me again and he replaced his arm round my waist.

"Oh ok thanks" I smiled . "What is it you want to ask"

"Well. I'm none too keen on our guest rooms and in my opinion you have the best room in the house so I was wondering if you would be willing to swap with me"

"You mean move in with Carlisle??"

I was staggered, how could Esme be this alright with this much this fast

"Yes if you don't mind. Carlisle likes the idea but he said I had to check with you"

I looked at Carlisle and he grinned back at me

"Personally I love the idea but I thought it polite to get Esme to ask you. It is your room after all,"

I grinned pecked him on the lips and turned back to Esme.

"I love the idea if your sure your ok with it."

"Of course I'm sure. I will do all the moving I don't want any help you will only mess it up."

She smiled at me to show that she was teasing then ran to the garage, in less than a minute she was back with a stack of cardboard boxes. She carried them into my room and I could hear her packing my things swiftly into the boxes.

Carlisle turned to me the smile on his face was dazzling. He wrapped his other arm gently round my waist.

"I haven't been this happy in a hundred years"

"I know the feeling" I replied returning his smile and his embrace.

Without warning He kissed me fiercely it was heaven i distantly heard Esme chuckle as she passed us in the hallway and then the world around completely disappeared.


	6. 6

Bella's POV.

I left the house at a near run. How could this be happening? just yesterday he had given me something I had been nagging and negotiating for for months and he had professed his undying love. And he had meant it. It hadn't been a lie he had really meant it but today that was all gone, This was different to the time he had left. That time he lied to try and protect me This time he really didn't love me anymore. I had seen the truth in his eyes. The love that used to burn there for me was gone. I didn't have any clue how but somehow it had been suddenly and totally replaced with a love for someone else. And what hurt worse than all that was that the love burning in his eyes now was an inferno a hundred thousand times stronger than my fire had been.

I had to figure out what to do but wasn't hard to decide. A plan was already forming in my mind. I pulled over and made two phone calls the first to Sam Uley he answered quickly.

"Hello"

"Hello Sam it's bella"

"Hello Bella its unusual for you to call me you usually call Seth"

"I know but I need a favour"

"Oh ?"

"Something's happened, don't worry I'm fine but I really need to see Jacob, i know that if you give an order in a certain way he has to do it, could you pretty please phase and order him to come to first beach as fast as he can run and could you also order him that no matter how he feels about what I have say to him he is not to attack Edward or any of the others Cullen's"

"What's happened Bella has Edward hurt you" Sam demanded

"No" I insisted quickly "well yes but not in any way that you need to get het up over," I paused wondering briefly how much to tell Sam, . "he's left me, don't panic" I added quickly "I'm ok this time honest and I already know what I'm going to do but I need to see Jacob ASAP and I don't want him hurting the cullens in a fit of peak. Please Sam"

"Alright give me a minute" the line went quiet but he hadn't hung up, a few minutes later he was back "Ok. Jacob is running this way as we speak he was just the other side of the Canadian border but he is very fast, he will be at first beach In About an hour. I warn you tho he hates me laying down the law like that. he's pissed at me for doing it and at you for asking. And the bit about the cullens has him worried"

"Thank you Sam" I said earnestly and was about to hang up when Sam spoke again

"You will tell me what your going to do soon won't you"

"Of course but I have to sort things out first. "

"Ok bye for now bella"

"Bye Sam" I hung up. Then dialled another number one I had never called before

"Hello" Tanya said as she answered the phone

"Hello Tanya it's Bella"

"Hello Bella what can I do for you"

"Ok I know this is a really weird request seeing as I haven't even met you yet but something has happened and I'd like to come stay with you for a while." I paused "and I want to bring a wolf with me" I waited

"We would be happy to have you but it's a jolly long way to come I think you had better explain what's going on"

"Short version or long version" I asked

"The full version please"

"Ok Well today about a half hour ago Edward told me that the wedding was off and be was leaving me. He didn't tell me why but I could tell from the look on his face that it's because he doesn't love me anymore and I could also tell that he really meant it. he has fallen in love with someone else. And I still intend to be a vampire 1 because of the Voltori and 2 because I know that I belong in your world. I will probably go back to the cullens eventually I feel like I belong in that family but right now I want to be with people who I can trust who know everything and who don't live in the same house as Edward, And I want to bring a wolf because Jacob is my best friend and he was there for me before and I need him now I don't know why but I know that I do"

I said it all in a garbled rush now on the verge of tears but Tanya with her enhanced hearing was able to catch it all. She didn't speak for about ten seconds

"Oh Bella honey that's awful, and your handling it so well. of course you are more that welcome here for as long as you want. And if you need this Jacob then he is welcome as well. We can even talk about plans to  change you when you get here"

"Thank you Tanya. We should be there early tomorrow" I hung up. I sat in the car for a few minutes more while I collected my thoughts and pushed back the tears. It wouldn't do to cry now. I knew once I started I wouldn't stop for some time. I would wait until I was with jake.

Suddenly the urge to see him intensified. I started the car and pulled back onto the road I began driving as fast as I safely could to first beach. When I got there I parked, got out of the car and walked onto the beach I got about half way to the sea then sat heavily on the stones. I stared into the waves and tried not to think, it wasn't hard I had always found the movement of the sea entrancing. I was still sat there mesmerised by the waves crashing into the shore when Jacob arrived and sat next to me

"Ok Bella what's going on that made you feel the need to have Sam drag me back here. And why will it make me want to attack the cullens.?"

His words were harsh but his tone was worried and friendly. I could barely get my voice to work to reply.

"He left me, he means it this time, he loves someone else" That was all I managed to choke out before I began crying.

"Oh Bella honey that's horrible. How could he do that to you" he growled

"i see the point of the no attacking Edward order now"

I swatted his arm gently but couldn't speak through the tears now flowing down my face like a flood.

"It will all be ok somehow I'm here for you"

he wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head on his shoulder and just bawled. Jacob held me for a long time until the tears slowed and the loud sobs turned into hiccups. Finally they stopped altogether and I sat up.

"I just can't believe this. We were supposed to be getting married in two weeks. i was supposedly the most important thing in his world he promised to love me forever and i believed him. I really though we would be together forever, especially after last night, we seemed to fit so well." Jacob instantly latched onto one piece of my rambling.

"What happened last night"

I blushed, I had said more than I had intended. I didn't want to answer but I could tell from his face that he wasn't going to let this drop.

"Erm. well. A few weeks ago, shortly after the battle with the newborns Edward and I were discussing human experiences and the fact that I would feel different after I was changed. I don't care about human experiences generally. But after seeing that newborn in the clearing. Seeing how her bloodlust was all consuming I was a little concerned about one way that I would be different. I was worried that after I was changed I would want blood more than I would want Edward. I decided there was one experience I wanted before I was changed. Edward said no at first we argued about it for several weeks but then Edward agreed to it if i agreed to marry him before I was changed, although he insisted we wait until after the wedding. But last night he changed his mind. Decided I could have it straight away after all"

"What experience" Jacob demanded but from the growl in his voice I had a feeling he had guessed

"Sex" I whispered. Jacob growled loudly.

"You do know your an idiot for suggesting that don't you. And he is a bigger idiot for agreeing. He could have killed you. If his control had slipped for a single moment he could have crushed you."

I opened my mouth to argue but he put his hand over it.

"Rants over let's not argue. That's only the smaller part of my anger"

"What's the larger part"

"The fact that He breaks up with you after all he has promised especially the day after sleeping with you for the fist time. Of all the nasty slimy things to do" he was getting very irate each word was punctuated with snarls.

"Calm down Jacob. I'm sure he has his reasons"

Jacob just growled again. We sat in silence for a few minutes while Jacob calmed down and I fought a return of the tears. Finally Jacob spoke.

"What are you going to do now? are you going to stay human?"

"No, I still intend to be a vampire. I belong in that world I can feel it"

"Ok I kinda knew you were going to say that, I've been thinking a lot about about you wanting to be a vampire while I was away and I have realised that I can't stop you and that breaking friends with you over it would be a bit petty so I will be here for you even as a vampire"

"I was hoping you would say something like that"

"Your my best mate bella how could I not be there for you" he grinned at me I returned his smile

"And your my best mate"

"Where are you going to go? Back to your dads?"

"No, Well I have to go back to the Cullen's house first all my stuff is there and I need to talk to Edward I need to know more. Don't try and talk me out of it i need to know who this new person is. And then I am going to go and stay with another vegetarian clan in Denali. I said I would be there early tomorrow. I was hoping you would come with me"

Jacob was surprised by that request but he didn't miss a beat

"Of course I will come Bella . If we are going back to the Cullen's before hitting the road we should probably make a move as soon as you are ready"

I wiped my eyes on my sleeve and got to my feet.

"Come on then" I started walking towards my car. Jacob reached it first and opened the passenger door for me. I gave him a dirty look but got in. He walked round the bonnet and got in the drivers side started the engine and reversed away from the beach. I looked out of the window in science and steeled myself ready to face Edward.


	7. 7

Edward POV. I

reluctantly ended our kiss but remained in Carlisle's arms.

"We should tell the others" I murmured

"I agree. I'm guessing you already have an idea about how to do that"

"Indeed I do. I don't have the faintest idea how Rosalie and Emmet will react but with Jasper's gift I think he will understand quickly so I'm thinking we ask Alice to bring Jasper back and we tell him then we can ask him to help control the atmosphere while we tell Rosalie and Emmett. "

"Once again that sounds like a good plan darling"

I smiled shyly. Carlisle noticed.

"What is it "

"You called me darling"

"I did didn't I" he looked down shyly "do you mind"

"I like it" my smile got bigger and Carlisle smiled back. He leaned in to kiss me again

"Don't you have an empath to talk to" Esme giggled as she passed us with a box full of my CDs. I pulled back reluctantly.

"She's right you know"

"i know" carlisle sighed "but I like kissing you"

he pecked me quickly on the lips then pulled back

"go on make your call before i give in to temptation" he winked at me I spun in Carlisle's arms so that I was leaning on his chest then pulled out my phone and dialled Alice's number

"Moving in together already" was her opening greeting, of course she had been watching to see how things went.

I gently freed myself from Carlisle's arms walked down to the lounge and sat on the sofa as we spoke, Carlisle followed sat next to me and wrapping his arms back round me began nusseling my neck. Even with my vampiric concentration It made it hard to focus on the conversation.

"I hope your out of ear shot of the others" I teased

"Of corse Edward I'm not an idiot." Alice said mock crossly "Now why are you calling"

"I'd like you to bring Jasper back please, only Jasper we want to tell him first so that he can help us tell Rosalie and Emmet I have no idea how they will react"

"We are as good as on our way" she hung up.

I tuned to look at Carlisle

"Your very affectionate today"

"I've wanted this for nearly a hundred years and I can still hardly believe its happening its no wonder i can't keep my hands off you, and I think you can forgive me for making the most of finally having you." He grinned

"indeed" I replied "now where were we".

He leaned in for a kiss and this time I didn't resist. His lips pressed against mine hungrily his tongue sought and gained entrance and our tongues duelled playfully learning what the other liked. One of carlisles hands tangled in my hair and the other moved up the back of my shirt. I moaned into his mouth as I felt his touch send streaks of fire through my icy skin. My hands roamed up his back under his jumper and it was his turn to moan. I started stroking gentle circles on his back with my fingers and his hands tightened around me half pulling me onto his lap causing us both to topple backwards against the arm of the sofa. Carlisle was now half laying reclined on the sofa and I was sprawled across his chest the fall hadn't broken our kiss.

We were lost in the feel and taste of each other and it didn't occur to us that we were now in a position more suited to a bedroom than a family living room. We had also forgotten in the heat of the moment that we were waiting for Alice and Jasper to arrive.

Suddenly we heard a gasp from the kitchen doorway followed by a giggle from Alice

and a yelp of "What the hell" from Jasper.

 I was used to knowing people were approaching by their thoughts so the unexpected arrival of jasper startled me. I leaped away from Carlisle in surprise with a lot more force than necessary, hit my head hard on the ceiling and landed at the other end of the sofa with a thump. Carlisle sat up a slightly embarrassed smile gracing his features. he straightened his very ruffled clothes and then grabbed my arm and pulled me back along the sofa so that my back was snuggled against his chest.

He kissed the spot on my head where it had collided with the ceiling and then looked at Jasper I followed his gaze. Jasper had mostly collected himself but was still staring and Alice was doing her best not to laugh too hard at me. She was failing. Jasper still shocked ignored Alice and looked at me,

"I'm guessing, and I use the word guessing in the loosest possible way that you changed your mind about telling Carlisle how you felt"

"Not exactly he followed me into the Forrest to make sure I was ok and overheard me berating myself"

"Based on that erm,, display It obviously Turned out alright"

"Fortunately he felt the same"

Alice and Jasper came to sit on the sofa with us. Jasper sat next to me and alice sat on his lap facing us and snuggled into his chest Jasper wrapped his arms around her And rested his chin on her head. For a minute Jasper was busy tasting all the emotions in the room then he looked up and gave Carlisle a look

"How long have you felt the same Carlisle" he asked demandingly

"I have loved Edward ever since I first laid eyes on him"

jasper looked satisfied "I had my suspicions when I first joined your family. you used to have emotion spikes that seemed more likely to be aimed at Edward that esme but then they stopped and I assumed I was wrong" he sounded almost questioning.

"I learnt to control my emotions"

Jasper just nodded. Then he looked at Carlisle intently again then smiled. I read his thoughts and laughed delightedly.

"Ok what is it" Carlisle demanded looking at us both

"You tell him jasper you will explain it better"

Carlisle looked at jasper expectantly

"We'll ever since I have known you no matter what was happening and no matter how you felt there was a part of you that was intensely sad. even in your most joyous times it was there. At first I had no idea why then as I got to know you I began to believe that it was a part of you that still hates what you are torturing you for being a vampire and for condemning others to This life. Yet even as our family grew and we were clearly happy as vampires happy together that part of you remained sad it has always worried me. Yet now when I reach out to look for it it is gone there is no trace of it left, I see now that it was your love for Edward torturing you and now that you are free to love him that dark place is gone. All I feel from you right now it pure untainted love and joy. It is wonderful Carlisle I am so happy for you for you both."

I grinned at carlisle.

"Jaspers right I could see that place in you mind too"

"You could?!?"

"Yes it was this dark place I couldn't read into And it looked like it was eating at you, it was always there and over the years it grew I often wondered but I but I never figured out what it was it disappeared the instant you released you feelings for me. It's totally gone now. Carlisle grinned the biggest grin yet

"yes it is, and all because of you my love" he turned me round in his arms leaned in and kissed me soundly.

Jaspers thoughts turned concerned, something had occurred to him. I broke away from carlisle and looked at him.

"I'm guessing by the fact that you aren't afraid to sit here kissing that you have told Bella and Esme.?"

"Yes we have"

"How did they take it?"

I twisted round to look at Jasper properly, Carlisle didn't remove his arms from around me so that now he was sitting leaning against the back corner of the sofa and I was next to him leaning against his chest. I placed my hands on top of his which were wrapped around my waist.

"Bella took it roughly ran out but it went better that I expected, i think she realised there was someone else but i didn't get chance to tell her outright or to mention who it was. As soon as I told her the wedding was off she just walked out, no shouting or crying".

Jasper looked surprised he turned to Carlisle

"and Esme?"

"Esme took it astoundingly well" smiled Carlisle. "She's currently upstairs swapping rooms with Edward, her own suggestion" he added when Jasper looked astounded. "To be honest her reaction has quite confused me"

"Perhaps I owe you all an explanation" Esme said as she bounced down the stairs and sat in the armchair. She wasn't at all bothered by the way Carlisle and I were cuddled up Together. We all turned to her.

"That would be nice" said Carlisle.

"I reacted well to the news that you want to be with Edward because I have been waiting for it" she said simply ". I have always know that you love Edward and I knew that one day something would bring the two of you together. I am nothing but pleased that the day has finally come and you can both be happy. "

we all stared at her gobsmacked.

"I think you should explain that a little further" Carlisle managed to choke out through his shock.

Esme looked at Carlisle and directed her explanation to him. "Ok well you know your theory that vampires bring their strongest human traits though to this life and intensified and that some are intensified to the point of being supernatural gifts. and you think that it was my compassion that was brought through and intensified" "Yes" Carlisle prompted. "Well your right in a way but what you don't know is that When i was turned i gained a gift. Its Similar to Jasper's but much more specific. I can sense love, only love no other emotion But I can sense everything to do with it. It's presence it's Intensity and it's focus, and a persons reaction to the love that they feel,

I knew you loved Edward as soon as I got a grasp on my gift and I also knew that you had no intention of acknowledging or admitting it. You fell in love with me too to a lesser degree and i reciprocated, also I wanted to be a part of your family so I accepted you as a mate. I knew you were settling but that was ok. soon i noticed Edward begin to see you in the capacity of a mate and when he did I could feel him fell in love with you. However he didn't realise it himself. I have always known that loving him and hiding it prevented you from being fully happy.

I hoped that one day you would both recognise your feelings and become mates. The years passed though and neither of you showed signs of admitting or recognising your feelings and I grew concerned. I wanted you both to be happy. Yet I had no intention of interfering it wasn't my place. Also knew that the last thing you wanted was for anyone to know how you felt so I never said anything and I hid my gift from Edward and later from jasper.

Then Edward met Bella and he fell in love, he loved her deeply but I could tell he too was settling even if he couldn't. As they became more serious you grew sad, as much as you tried to hide it I knew you well enough by then to be able to tell. They got engaged and you grew sadder still.

I decided that enough was enough. You were never going to acknowledge your feelings by yourself it was time to act. I knew that if I could get Edward to recognise his feelings it would likely set of a chain reaction which would result in you admitting yours. So I broke your biggest unwritten rule. I knew that you avoided kissing me where Edward might see and I knew why. I also knew that the best way to get Edward to realise his feelings was to make him see you in a romantic position and give him a shock i knew the shock would unsettle him and allow seeing us together to make him jealous, then he would be forced to consider why, which would result in him realising his feelings.

So I waited till Edward was on the way home from hunting and I kissed you in full view. It worked exactly as I had hoped. All I had to do then was wait for you to come and tell me. Once I saw you follow Edward to the Forrest I knew it wouldn't be long. "

Esme finished her speech and sat back A cat like grin on her face. We all sat there in shocked silence at the revelation,

"Crickey Esme your sneaker that me" Alice was the one to break the silence

"I cant believe You planned all this!!!" I said incredulously" "We'll I sure didn't see that coming" said jasper

"That is one hell of a conspiracy" Carlisle added

"We'll I had to do something I couldn't let two of my boys carry on unhappy, you needed to realise you were meant for each other and you sure as he'll weren't going to do it for yourselves" esme smiled.

"I think on some level I should be annoyed but I'm not." said carlisle "Thank you for leading to my true mate"

"Yes thank you esme" I added "you truly are a selfless creature"

"Thanks" she smiled shyly. We sat there for a moment then jasper spoke.

"I have a feeling we may have got off topic. Edward why did you ask Alice to bring me home ahead of emmet and rosalie?"

"Because I have no idea how they will react and I would like you to keep an eye on their mood while we tell them"

"You've already told us bro" came a voice from the kitchen doorway. We all spun round and there stood emmet and rosalie. None of us had heard them come in.

"How long Have you two been standing there" I asked

"Since esme came downstairs" rosalie replied "we've heard everything. We didn't know that we were supposed to wait so we followed Alice and jasper home, when we came in we realised we were interupting something but were intrigued by what was going on so we sorta eavesdropped" rosalie said looking at the floor.

"Saves us explaining it all all over again I guess." I smiled.

"Are you ok with this" Carlisle asked warily

"Ok?" Emmet boomed. "I haven't seen the pair of you so happy since well ever and seeing as esme orchestrated the whole shebang she's clearly fine with it. What is there to not be ok with."

He pulled Carlisle and I to our feet and hugged us both forcefully. When he released us we remained standing. Carlisle wrapped his arm round my waist and i leaned my head on his shoulder. Rosalie still hadn't left the doorway. Carlisle noticed and turned to her.

"Rose are you ok"

"Yeah just trying to wrap my head round all this. She said slowly. "I never would have imagined the two of you as a couple" she paused and cocked her head sideways "but looking at the pair of you together like that you totally fit, I can't believe I missed it all these years, your perfect together" she grinned. " congratulations".

"One thing tho guys" she said with a sly smile on her fave

"Yeas" Carlisle said carefully

"When u guys get married. " she turned to Alice " the will eventually won't they?"

Alice's face went blank for a second "yup definitely can't see when tho" she replied grinning

Rosalie turned back to us "when you guys get married you'd better let Alice Esme and I plan the whole thing"

Carlisle and I laughed. I looked at Carlisle for a second. I didn't need to read his mind to know what he was thinking, I turned back to rosalie

"Of course Rose how Could we have it any other way. I paused then grinned cheekily

" You three would slaughter is if we tried."

We all laughed. Rosalie came over and hugged us both. We all sat down. Alice Carlisle and I on the sofa. Alice insisted on sitting between Carlisle and I one arm round each of our shoulders.

"Where do you think Bella went.?" Emmet mused from one of the armchairs. .

"I hope she is alright" Esme worried

"I can't see her" Alice said

"We'll then I guess that answers the where she went question." I observed "If Alice can't see her then she must have gone to Jacob."

"That's not so good" Carlisle said

"Why" rosalie asked.

I answered before Carlisle could. "Jacob doesn't have the best of tempers. I wouldn't be surprised if we end up with a wolf bursting through the door any minute"

"Actually I asked Sam to forbid him from attacking any of you" spoke a voice from the open front doorway.

We all looked round. Bella stood there looking very controlled but her eyes were bright red. She had obviously been crying. Behind her stood Jacob a murderous expression on his face but he was totally in control of himself.

"You came back" I said in disbelief

"Not for long. I came back for my things and for information then Jacob and I are going to Denali." She spoke sharply clearly angry with me.

"Ok I said. You can have as much information as you like. And I'm glad your going to Denali. Tanya's family are wonderful people."

She came in and sat in the last free chair. Jacob stood protectively behind her.

"May I ask what your plan is" queried Carlisle

"Of course Carlisle your not the one I'm mad at"

Carlisle looked guilty but Bella didn't seem to notice, she addressed Carlisle.

"I still feel I belong in this world and I can't ignore the threat the Voltori pose, so for both those reasons I still intend to become a vampire. Tanya and I are going to discuss changing me. I also don't intend going off on my own. I want to be with people who I can trust and who know everything and who I can coexist with as a vampire. Two families fit that bill yours and Tanya's. I'm sure you understand that I don't feel able to be around Edward right now so I am going to stay with Tanya's family for the time being. Jacob is coming because I need his friendship and company right now. "

"You seem to have a very well thought out and carefully considered plan Bella. I'm proud of you, You will be happy in Denali I am sure. I hope one day you may consider rejoining us though, you will always be welcome?"

"Perhaps one day Carlisle. But I don't know when"

She looked at me. I was suddenly conscious of Alice's arm around my shoulder worried that Bella would make assumptions but Bella knew Alice and Alice still had her other arm around Carlisle so i stopped worrying.

"I need information Edward."

"That's fair enough what do you want to know"

"Your in love with someone else aren't you"

"Yes"

"How long"

"I haven't been cheating on you if that's what you mean I would never do that"

"I know, I'm guessing you decided you wanted to be with them shortly before you told me it was over"

"Yes"

"So how long have you loved them"

"How long have I loved them or how long have I known that I loved them"

"There's a difference?"

"Yes"

"Ok both"

"I have loved them for many decades. I only realised it today though"

"Oh. So you found out pretty quick that they reciprocated"

"Yes. I hadn't meant to tell them but they overheard me talking to myself about it"

"Ok fair enough" she paused seemingly deciding which question to ask next

"Human or vampire "

"Vampire"

"Male or female"

That one surprised me. I thought she would have assumed it was female. I should have realised that she would have the same beliefs that love was gender less as I have

"Male"

"How long has he loved you"

"Many decades"

"Did he know all that time"

"Yes but decided at the beginning to hide it permanently he only revealed it because he overheard me talking to myself about my feelings for him"

"Did he have a mate"

"Yes"

"Male or female"

"Female"

"Has he told her"

"Yes"

"How does she feel about it"

esme interrupted the quick fire questions.

"Bella may I answer that question I know her better that Edward does"

"Of course esme"

"Well. She understands that he and Edward are true mates, she has always know that they should be together but was unwilling to interfere with his decision to not make a move she has been waiting a very long time to see him truly happy and although she loves him she wants what is best for him and is very happy for them both"

"How has she always known"

this question was directed at Esme.

"She possesses a gift enabling her to sense the presence intensity and focus of love, and she can identify wether a mated pair are true mates"

Bella looked at esme strangely for a second I was concerned that esme might have given away that it was Carlisle prematurely. But then I remembered that bella believed that esme had no gift. I was expecting her to have asked who it was sooner but Bella clearly wanted all the information she sought before knowing who it was. I assumed that it was so she wouldn't make assumptions based on who it was. A very sensible thing to do I thought.

then Bella's expression changed and i was further reassured That she still had no clue. It occurred to me that she must think Carlisle so unlikely that the possibility of it being him hadn't occurred to her

"That's extremely big of her" was her only comment.

She looked at me, really looked at me for over a minute.

"There is something different about you Edward, you look content, truly content. I've never seen you like this. If this woman can accept things so readily then so can I. It must have been hard for you to tell me knowing how i reacted before, I've only been thinking of myself not about you. I am happy for you Edward."

And she looked it. She was still sad but she was no longer angry. she had accepted things as totally as esme had. I just hoped that wouldn't change once she found out who it was.

"And Bella" esme added "there is someone out there who is your true mate too. You will find them don't worry"

"Yes I'm sure your right" she looked slightly comforted

"Right" she looked at me

"final question Edward, I want to I know who he is"

"Have you anyone in mind" I couldn't help but ask

"Honestly Edward I have no clue"

Alice got up and flitted over to jasper, imperceptibly fast to Bella's eyes Carlisle and I shifted to fill the gap so that we were sitting close together. I looked at Bella she hadn't noticed. I looked at Carlisle, for some reason I was scared to tell her. He could read the fear in my eyes It had been a minute since Bella has spoken

"Edward. Please tell me"

/would you like me to tell her love/

I nodded nearly imperceptibly. Carlisle looked at Bella

"it's me bella. i am Edward's true mate"

he couldn't help smiling as he said it. And hearing it from him his voice both sure and serene I couldn't help but smile too. He put his arm round my waist and I leant against him. Bella was clearly shocked

"Carlisle?!?" she stuttered to me. She was clearly shocked beyond belief But then she looked at us, really looked at us. And her expression went from flabbergasted disbelief to recognition to understanding and settled on pleased.

"Yes I can see it now. You two fit. You look like you belong together. congratulations"

"Thank you" I replied.

"Yes thank you for your understanding Bella" Carlisle added

/I hate to admit it especially as this has hurt Bella but they do look right together/

I looked up at Jacob shocked.

"Crap I forgot you could read minds for a second there"

I smiled at him.

"What did he think " Carlisle asked.

"He thinks we look right together."

"We'll we seem to have got universal acceptance "

"Indeed we do. I love you"

"And I love you"

"Bella times getting on we had better hit the road if we are doing to make it to Denali for morning". Jacob said clearly trying to distract her from our display of affection.

"Yes your right Jacob. You go get the car started and i will be out in a moment"

Esme stood and speed upstairs. Coming down seconds llater with two huge boxes.

"This is all your stuff bella. I've been packing up Edwards room because he is giving it to mee and I got ur stuff ready incase you came wanting it."

"Thanks Esme"

"Your welcome I will put it in your boot" she whizzed out the door. We all stood to wish her goodbye. She came up to Carlisle and I and hugged us both.

"I really do understand and I really am happy for you. I don't think I will be away long after all but I do have to go for now"

She turned and left the house. We heard the car doors shut and the car pull away.

"We'll that went about a hundred times better than I expected" Carlisle said with a grin

"It certainly did" agreed Alice.

"I'm going to get back to rearranging the bedrooms." Esme said as she shot back upstairs

"Rearranging the bedrooms" rosalie asked.

"I'll explain" said Alice grabbing Rosalie's hand

"lets go help" they followed Esme.

"Chess?" Jasper asked emmet

"certainly" he replied. They headed into the den. Carlisle looked at me

"Care for a swim in the river"

"I'd love to" i replied

"Race you" he laughed running full pelt out the back door. I gave chase at top speed.


	8. 8

Bella's POV

  
I looked out of the window watching the countryside flash past at incredible speed, the car Edward had bought me was amazingly fast and Jacob was using his werewolf senses to push it to the limit, I looked at the clock on the dashboard It was shortly after midnight, a quick glance at the satnav stuck to the windscreen told me that we were already half way to the alaskan boarder.

We had crossed the boarder into Canada in the early evening, exhausted from my emotional morning I had slept the first few hours of the trip and so now I wasn't tired. Jacob had insisted on doing all the driving, well all exept for the first few minutes, I had driven us away from the Cullen house, at the time I wondered why Jacob hadent insisted on driving from the start but on thinking about it I presumed that he had wanted to avoid the cullens hearing us disagree, as soon as we were on the highway he insisted i pull over and demanded i relinquish the driving seat, he had put his case bluntly yet convincingly,

  
"I'm driving to Denali bella! "

I tried to argue back but he spoke over me,

  
"there's no point waiting time sitting here arguing as you will lose,"

  
"Give me three good reasons why you should drive and I won't argue" I demanded

  
" one my reflexes are better, two i can drive more than twice as fast as you can, three I don't get tired as quickly as you, and four you are exhausted already and need to sleep. there that's one reason more than you asked for so suck it up and hand over the keys"

  
I had grudgingly given in. To give him his due we wouldn't be half as far as we were if I had been driving. Jacobs wolf senses allowed him to drive as fast as any of the Cullens,  
As I looked out of the window I noticed a sign advertising the food available at the local rest stop. I suddenly felt extremely hungry. I turned to Jacob.

  
"Hey Jacob"

  
"What's up bells"

  
" can we stop for food at this rest stop I'm starving."

  
"Sure Bella no problem"

  
He pulled off the highway and parked at the rest stop.

  
"What do you want to eat"

  
"They have an omelette stop here according to the signs, that sounds good to me"

  
"Come on then let's get omelettes"

  
I smiled at Jacob as i got out of the car, and linked arms with him as we crossed the almost deserted car park. while we had always been close something I couldn't put my finger on was drawing me to him more than ever before, i had felt it first shortly after leaving the Cullen house when i was deciding what to do. I just suddenly knew that I NEEDED jacob, I had been feeling it all day since and it had got stronger as the day progressed.

An hour later we were back on the road full of cheese and bacon omelette and cola, we drove in silence for several hours and I nodded off again just as dawn was breaking over the horizon. Sometime later I felt Jacob shake my arm.

  
"Bella honey we are here"

  
I opened my eyes groggily and looked out of the windscreen. We were driving up a long driveway there were snow banks either side of the car. Ahead of us the snow opened up to a white clearing in the Centre of which was a large two storey cabin. It was beautiful with rustic charm that fitted perfectly Into the setting. Jacob parked and handed me a thick parka

  
"It's thermal I picked it up at the rest stop while you were in the loo, we will need to get you some more warm clothes for while we are here your stuff from forks won't be enough"

  
I took the parka and put it on

  
"Thanks jake"

  
"Your welcome"

  
We got out of the car and walked towards the front door, Tanya had of course heard the car and was waiting on the other side, the door opened When We got close to reveal a tall blonde vampire.

  
"Bella Jacob welcome you made good time"she said smiling.

I recognised the voice from our phone conversation so I knew it was Tanya

  
"Hello Tanya thank you for having us"

  
"Hello Tanya"

Jacob greeted, then he noticed I was shivering even in the parka

" we will need to get Bella warm clothes she doesn't have anything much suitable for this wether"

  
"It's alright Jacob, Bella and Carmen are the same size and we all wear appropriate clothing so as not to stand out. Carman has already said that Bella is welcome to share her entire wardrobe while she is here"

  
"That's very kind of her" I said

  
"Come on in you two let me introduce you to everyone."

  
We followed Tanya inside. She led us down a wood panelled hall into a large bright living room. The back wall had a large window looking out into the tundra, the walls were the colour of oak and the furniture was all shades of white. Sat in the various seats were four vampires

  
"I'm sorry to say that Irina decided to go away for a while some months ago and has not returned yet but let me introduce you to the others. "

she gestured to a tall man with black hair and slightly olive skin a woman sat next to him with the same olive skin and black hair.

  
"This is Elazar and his mate carmen"

  
"It's lovely to meet you I just wish it were better circumstances. Welcome to our home" carmen said warmly.

Elazar gave me an intrigued and surprised look but said nothing.

Tanya turned to a blonde woman and a sandy haired man. I refocused my attention into them as well

  
"This is my sister Kate and her mate garret. "

  
"You are both very welcome here" greeted Kate.

  
"Thank you" I replied

  
"Indeed most welcome" said garret

I looked at him to reply and froze in shock. Like the cullens the Denali clan all had the golden eyes of vegetarians. all that was except for garret. His eyes were a dull orangey red, the sight of them scared me because they could mean only one thing I couldnt look away. He noticed me looking

  
"Tanya warned me that you might be frightened by my eyes Bella, don't worry I won't hurt you I am As much a vegetarian as the others"

  
"But jf you are a vegetarian why are your eyes so red"

  
"I am a new vegetarian. Kate and I met just a few weeks ago, I was a nomad passing through when I stumbled upon this clan, I was invited to visit with them i met Kate and I haven't left,"

He grinned at me.

"When i met Kate i I knew she was my true mate she felt the same and wanted me to stay with her family. but she insisted on one condition. if I was to join this family I had to change my diet."

he smiled at Kate and put his arm round her shoulders. "It wasn't a hard choice". He smiled at me and I smiled back tentatively

Suddenly I didn't feel too good I felt sick and oddly hungry. Jacob noticed

  
"Bella are you ok you look kind of green"

  
"No I don't feel too good"

  
"What's wrong " asked Kate

  
"I feel sick but also hungry"  
"I can make you some food dear" said Tanya "I went and bought human food after you called yesterday what do you fancy"

  
"An omelette would be wonderful if possible Tanya"

  
"Of course dear. You should sit down you look positively grey now "

  
Tanya left the room, Jacob and Kate led me to the sofa and I sat down

  
"Tanya is right Your really pale Bella"

  
I didn't reply. I just focused on breathing steadily. Soon Tanya was back with the omelette. I ate it at a speed that surprised me. When I finished I leant against Jacob and closed my eyes, Jacob wrapped an arm around my shoulder. The heat was nice.

  
"How are you feeling now Hun" he asked

  
"A little better. But I feel drained, tired"

  
"Why don't I show you to your rooms" Tanya suggested "Follow me."

  
She led the way up the stairs that were In the far left of the living room up to a long hallway. We followed Tanya down to the end. "This is your room Jacob" she gestured to a room on the left of the hall "and this is yours Bella" she gestured to the one opposite

  
"I have put bedding on both beds and Bella your room is next to carmen's her walk in closet is between the two rooms and your room also has a door leading to it. That's why I gave you this room. Carmen says to help yourself to all the clothes"

  
"Thankyou Tanya and please thank carmen for me"

  
I swayed and Jacob caught me

  
"Come one Bella honey let's get you laying down for a nap."

  
He led me into the bedroom and helped me lay down. In seconds I was asleep.

I opened my eyes slowly. It was dark outside my window. Jacob was asleep in the chair at the end of the bed, I looked at the clock it was midnight, I had slept all day, my stomach growled noisily. It seemed I was hungry again.

I got out of bed and went to the door careful not to wake Jacob. I left the room padded slowly down the hall and headed downstairs to find Tanya. I found her in the living room playing cards with garret Kate and carmen.

  
"Hey Tanya I don't suppose I could have another omelette could I I'm starving again?"

  
"Of course Bella I will get it straight away" she headed for the kitchen.

  
I went over to the table where they had been playing cards and sat down in a free chair

  
"What are you playing?"

  
"Hearts" carmen replied. "Do you know it?"

  
"Yeah I played it with my dad a lot"

  
"Tanya" Kate called "do you mind if Bella plays your cards for a few hands while you are cooking"

  
"Not at all" Tanya called back

  
"Come on Bella join in" Kate encouraged

  
I picked up Tanya's cards willingly and played hearts with the others while Tanya was busy in the kitchen. I was a good player but carmen was thrashing us all, I was having so much fun that before I knew it Tanya was back with my omelette ,

I handed Tanya her cards and took the omelette, I ate while watching the others play. It was delicious but As I ate the last mouthful I suddenly felt really sick

  
"Tanya" I said desperately "do you have a downstairs bathroom?"

  
Tanya took one look at my face and picked me up flying at vampire speed to a toilet she put me down in front of it I badly had time to steady myself before I threw up noisily into the toilet My stomach heaving violently. When I was done I sat up and took the glass Tanya offered and rinsed my mouth. Then I put my hand on my stomach intending to rub my aching muscles. But as I touched my lower abdomen my hand froze. I pulled up my top and touched my Lower stomach again.  
Tanya saw my worried expression

  
"What is wrong Bella"

  
"My Lower stomach its really hard like rock hard. And it's cold too

  
"May I?" She asked gesturing to my stomach with her hand

  
"Of course"

  
Tanya touched my stomach. Then she looked concerned

  
"Bella in gong to make a phone call you go sit on the sofa"

  
"Not Carlisle don't call Carlisle"

  
"Don't worry I'm not going to make you face him or Edward until you are ready"

  
"How did you know That its Carlisle? I didn't tell you"

  
"Edward called after you left and brought us up to speed"

  
"Oh how much did he tell you"

  
"According to him everything."

  
"Oh. Ok. Who are you gong to call"

  
"A friend who lives in the amazon jungle I think I know what might be wrong with you. But my friend will know for sure if I am right"

she saw my puzzled expression

  
"Aren't you going to tell me your theory"

  
"Not till I've spoken to my friend"

  
"Ok, hang on did you say in the amazon?!? I didn't think I they had phone signal out there yet"

  
"she has a satellite phone"

  
"Oh ok"

  
"Why don't you go back and sit in the living room"

  
"Ok"

  
I went to the living room Jacob was there now.

  
"Bella I woke up and you weren't there. "

  
"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you, I came down to find some food I was hungry again. "

  
"That's alright so have you had something to eat?"

  
"Yes, but then I threw up. And there's Something wrong with my stomach"

  
"What's wrong with your stomach"

  
"It's really hard and cold, here feel"

  
I put Jacobs hand on my stomach  
His expression turned worried as he felt the cold hardness beneath my skin

  
"I see what you mean, what do you thing is wrong?"

  
"i have no idea, Tanya thinks she might know what it is but she hasn't told me yet. She has gone to make a phone call"

  
"Oh ok"

  
We sat in companionable silence waiting for Tanya to return. When she did her expression was very worried yet also determined.

  
"Bella are you ok to speak freely in front of Jacob?"

  
"Yes Jacob knows everything about me"

  
"We'll I have spoken to a friend called Hulien who lives in the amazon about what is happening to you. The tiredness the hunger the throwing up and the strange stomach all happened to her sister a long time ago"

  
"So your friend knows what is wrong?"

  
"Yes"

  
"Is it some kind of rare disease?"

  
"Rare yes but not a disease

  
"What is it?"

  
"Your pregnant."

  
"what " i stuttered "are you sure? How can I be pregnant?!? I've only had sex once and that was with a vampire"

  
"I'm positive, what most vampires don't know is that male vampires can impregnate human females, is very rare because usually the sex is a prelude to the meal"

I grimaced

"your pregnant With a vampire human hybrid"

  
"But how can I be pregnant enough to be so hungry and be sick already we had sex the day before yesterday?" .

"The baby will grow exceptionally fast that is why you are getting symptoms already."

  
I was shocked. pregnant?!? I couldn't be surely. but it made sense. I folded my hands over my stomach, and tried to comprehend the idea that there was a baby in there.

As I accepted the news I was filled with a huge love for this tiny creature. My baby, Edwards baby. It seemed right somehow. He wasn't meant for me i knew that now, but now I would have a part of him. I smiled.

  
Tanya saw my reaction. And guessed my feelings.

  
"I had a feeling you would want the baby."

  
"Yes of course i do, You said your friend Hulien had a sister who had a baby who was like this"

  
"Yes"she said carefully frowning as she said it. her frown worried me

"Whats the matter did something happened to her"

  
"Erm, well. I don't want to scare you Bella but She didn't survive the birth,"

  
"I gasped"

  
" these babies grow stronger than their mother very quickly they can break bones with their kicks and it seems that these babies aren't born like human babies are through the vagina. Huliens nephew he..."

She stuttered to a stop obviously worried about scaring me

  
"It's alright Tanya I can handle it tell me"

  
"Ok well he bit his way out of his moms stomach. Quite violently killing her in the process"

  
I was frozen in shock as was Jacob but he recovered fast he gasped and opened his mouth to start ranting but Tanya interrupted

  
"Jacob bella dosent need you going off on one right now let me speak please"

  
Jacob huffed but remained silent. But he took my hand and squeezed it in a show of support,

  
"Bella I have to warn you, this baby will be strong stronger than you in just a few days and it will grow fast. Huliens sister pyre was pregnant for only 40 days and then the child killed her Getting out. But if your sure about having this child Hulien and I have a plan that we think will keep you alive. and get you a healthy baby. "

  
"How" Jacob demanded.

  
"Well we start with proactive prenatal care, we know from pyres experience the baby won't adsorb nutrients form Bella eating normal food. And all the time it isn't getting the nutrients it needs it will stop bella being able to tolerate human food as well hence the sickness.

She turned to me

" You will need normal food to keep your strength up but if we don't feed the baby first it will continue to make you throw up whatever you eat and prevent you adsorbing key nutrients."

she paused obviously worried about my reaction to the next part of her plan, but considering the nature of this baby it wasn't hard to guess what it would need

  
"The baby needs blood doesn't it?"

"Yes and you will have to drink the blood I'm afraid"

I didn't like the idea of that much but I put on a brave face.

"Ok so who is going hunting for me?"

"Well Bella to give you both the best chance you need to be as strong as possible so it will be best if you have human blood I've got some donated blood stored near here Edward sugested I get some due to how clumsy you apparently are and our distance from the nearest hospital"

That was so like Edward. still concerned for my safely.  
she looked at me waiting for my reaction. I frowned then thought of my baby. If that's what it needed.....

"Ok I can do that" I said

"Good. Hulien and her nephew are coming to stay here for a while to help. They will pick up the blood I have stored and are procuring some more blood for you on the way".

She had a guilty expression as she said it That had me worried about the source of this "more blood" I gave her a look

"Procuring how exactly?"

"Don't worry bella of course I wouldn't dream of letting her kill someone for your blood I know you wouldn't tolerate that"

"Let her" i asked

"Erm well Hulien and Nahuel aren't vegetarians Hun"

I gasped.

"But their your friends"

"Bella you need to understand that vampires in general don't see humans as people but simply as a food source, we and the Cullens are unusual. Not being a vegetarian doesn't make them bad or unpleasant people they simply live the way vampires normally do. They are lovely people trust me."

I still wasn't sure I just couldn't picture a good vampire that hunted humans but I didn't want to cast aspersions on Tanya's friends

"Ok. I can cope with that"

Jacob growled quietly clearly unhappy I elbowed him and shot him a look

"as they are coming to help Bella I will put put up with their diet" he said unhappily

I realised we had got of topic.

"Tanya how exactly are they Getting me human blood"

"Erm. Well." She looked guilty again. "they are gong to rob a blood bank"

I was startled for a second and then I burst out laughing. Jacob chuckled then looked back at Tanya sternly.

"What's the rest of the plan to Keep Bella alive He demanded

"Well Pyre's pregnancy was 40 days so Hulien and I think its about 1 day to 1 week of a human pregnancy. we are thinking that to avoid this baby chewing its own way out, at about day 37 we will deliver the baby by Caesarian. If we avoid the baby ripping its way out we should avoid fatal damage to Bella. But she will still be very weak by then so as soon As the baby is out I will change her"

"So I won't be surviving this human" I interrupted

"No definitely not, it could be possible but attempting it would not be wise"

"Ok. That's fine"

"Will the plan work though" Jacob demanded.

Tanya tuned to him

"Hulien and I think that if we keep Bella well fed we should keep her strong enough pull through as long as we are proactive about getting the baby out before it is far enough along to want out"

she turned to me "Don't worry at 37 days it will be as strong as a full term baby."

"Sounds like a plan to me" I grinned.

"That's good" she smiled she could tell that Jacob wanted some time alone with me  
"I'm gong to go clean up the kitchen"

She left and I looked at Jacob.

"Pregnant wow." I said.

"Wow indeed."

He looked at me then at my hands over my stomach.

"I feel like I should be calling you an idiot for keeping this baby, especially when it puts you at such risk but somehow I feel like the baby is important." he paused then looked me straight in the eye "I'm here for you. I will make sure you both get through this safely"

"Thank you Jacob." i smiled at my belly and then at him

"Your right this baby is important"

"May I" he asked his hand hovering over my stomach

"Sure " I said.  
He placed his hand on my stomach and smiled.

" It's a girl, I'm sure its a girl I can sense it. "

"We will have to wait and see if you are right" I smiled again

Jacob leaned towards my belly. He looked fascinated

"What is it Jacob" I asked.

"Well you know i have always felt a pull towards you"

"yes"

"well That pull I've always felt towards you has grown these last 2 days but its strange, now I know that your pregnant i realise the pull isn't coming from you at all it's coming from here "

he rested his hand on my belly again.

" from her"

I smiled.

"Maybe she will be your imprintee your true mate".

"Maybe" he said softly still staring at my belly

"It Would certainly give you a place in my family like u always wanted" I laughed.

"Yeah it would." He laughed back."but hardly in the way I had envisioned"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the day headings that I will be using for a while denote what day of bellas pregnancy we are on with the day of conception being day one so the last chapter was set in day 3. I will be writing more for some days than for others and some days will be skipped, days 4 will have a chapter of its own and day 5 is a big one and will have a few chapters but after that I will proberbly have a few days in each chapter. And I willl Be flashing back to events at the Cullen house at some point but I'm not sure when,

Day 4

I woke up early. The clock on my bedside table said 5 am, I knew I wouldn't be getting anymore sleep so I decided to get up. As vampires don't sleep I knew there would be people downstairs.

I hadn't been able to sleep very well because I was nervous about the baby, in a little over a month I would be a mother. It was a lot to get my head round. when I first decided I wanted to be a vampire i had accepted the fact that Iit meant I would never have children and even before that when children Had been a possibility I had been too young to really think about it much. I had never pictured myself with a child but very soon I would have one.

Also I was worried about meeting Hulien and Nahuel even though they wouldn't arrive until tomorrow, I Couldn't get my head round the idea of good vampires that hunted humans.,

the two things had kept me awake most of the night.

After spending some time in the shower I decided to go and find Tanya. I walked into the kitchen to see Carmen sitting at the table looking deep in thought

"Good morning Carmen "

"Good morning bella how are you"

"Tired and hungry but I just know I won't keep anything down if I eat "

we had tried three more times to get me too keep some food down the previous evening but nothing had worked even water came back up. Tanya decided in the end that it was the baby making me intolerant because it wasn't receiving sufficient nutrients, it seemed we would have to wait for Hulien to being the blood before I got any food, tanya decided it would be best to feed baby before we tried human food again.

"Where's Tanya?"_

"She and The others except for Jacob have gone to anchorage hospital to get the blood she stored there, Tanya doesn't want to wait till Hulien arrives she is worried that you will lose weight and get weak if we don't get some nutrition into you today"

I was disappointed that Tanya was out but I was quickly distracted by what Carmen had said,

"Oh could I really go down hill that fast?"

"Tanya isn't sure but she doesn't want to take the risk"

"Fair enough. You looked deep in thought a minute ago may I ask what you were thinking about."

"Of course. I was thinking about my gift. "

"You have a gift? I didn't know"

"Yes Kate Elazar and I all have gifts"

"What is your gift"

"Well it's to do with true mate bonding. But I'm not exactly sure how it works yet"

"Why not"

"We'll usually with our gifts it takes a long time to understand how they work and how to use and control them. And I am only 10 months old."

I was shocked

"seriously?!?"

"Seriously"

"But I thought it took years for a newborn vampire to learn to control themselves.?"

"Usually it does. Usually young vampires are wild and out of control. But I have never had a problem controlling myself around humans, it was excruciating to be around humans in the beginning and for a while control was hard work but I have never been out of control."

"Why was it different for you,"

" Tanya has a theory, she thinks its because I chose to become a vampire that I knew what was happening, she thinks it's the pain of the transformation and the shock of awakening as a vampire without knowing what's happening or being prepared for it that makes the newborns go wild. I'm sure if you ask her she will tell you all about it"

i made a mental note to ask tanya soon i was intreuged and for some reason the fact that it was tanya who had the information made asking more appealing

"Are you ok with me so close? As your so young?"

"Yes don't worry bella in as much in control as the others"

"Ok, you said you don't understand your power much yet, what do you know about it?" I paused "if u don't mind me asking?"

"Of course I don't mind. it is to do with the true mate bond that occurs between some vampire couples. What do you know about true mate bonding,

"its like human soul mates isn't it?"

"yes and no, it is in the sense that it only ocours between two vampires who are exactly right for each other who are truly each other's other half. We all only ever have one true mate, but its a lot more powerful that human soul mates, when a vampire meets their true mate they are powerfully drawn to them sometimes they realise that they are true mates but sometimes they don't. other emotions or opinions can cloud the initial bond attraction ,

For example Kate and garret. As soon as they met they knew that there was something between them they got close which allowed the true mAte bond to form and they haven't been apart since,

yet Edward and Carlisle spent nearly a century as companions without realising the bond that existed between them, most likely because carlisle was so determined to be a mentor to Edward and that determination and refusal to allow Edward to see carlisle in a romantic light caused Edward to shield his own emotions from himself.

But in all cases once the bond is realised and established it is a very tangible thing the two react almost as one they get a sense of others feelings they connect almost telepathically and in most cases one cannot live without the other, the pain Of trying would be too great."

"Wow"

"Wow indeed"

"How does your gift work?"

"We'll I can sense if a couple share a true mate bond. I think it will work with any couple I can certainly sense the bond between garret and Kate, also I could tell when garret arrived and first met Kate that there was something there even though they did not know what the connection was yet so I think I can pick up on wether two people are each others true mate when they aren't yet bonded, although when I last saw the Cullens i didn't sense anything between Edward and Carlisle."

"That's odd why do you think that was?"

"I'm sure it's because my gift isn't very defined yet. I think when I have more control over it I will be able to sense existing true mate bonds or the absence of a true mate bond in any mated pair. And I think I will be able to tell if a person has met their true mate and if I know both people who their true mate is,"

I was curious I had to ask.

"Do you sense anything about me. ?"

"That bella is what I was contemplating when you walked in"

"Oh?"

"Well for a start i shouldn't be able to sence anything as you are a human, but carlisle believes that you are a true rarity he thinks that you are a human who's destiny is to be a vampire and therefore you would not only be drawn to our world but posses some vampire nature in your human form, which I think is why I sense something from you. However I have no idea what I am a sensing I'm afraid."

"Oh. That's odd and also interesting"

"Indeed".

Just then Jacob walked into the room.

"Morning bella. Tanya just got back with some blood for you I bumped into her in the hallway on my way downstairs,"

"Really that's great"

I grinned and turned to watch the door waiting for her to come in. I didn't have to wait long Tanya used my scent to come straight to me. "Good morning bella Kate garret Elazar and I have managed to acquire some blood for you" "Morning Tanya that's good news. When do you Want me to try some?" "Well right now if you Don't mind. I'm hoping that by being proactive about feeding you both we can keep you strong enough to withstand the baby's growth and give you a guarantee of survival" her smile faded as she thought briefly of the alternative. "Ok what do you want me to do" "Well just stay there for a moment," "Kate" she called softly but loud enough for a vampire to hear anywhere in or around the house "what's taking you so long to bring the cool box in?!" There was an edge of impatience and annoyance to her tone" "I'm here I'm here. " Kate walked thorough the kitchen door carrying a small picnic cool box "calm Down sister bella isn't going to emaciate in the next ten minutes. She handed the cool box to Tanya who placed it on the counter and took out a pouch of blood. She poured the blood into a china travel mug and put it into the microwave. Setting the timer she turned it on and stood tapping her foot impatiently. As soon as the dinger sounded Tanya had it out at vampire speed. She put a lid on the cup and placed a straw through the lid then joined me at the table. Putting the cup down In front of me. "Sorry you have to do this bella it must seem awfully gross to you" "It's all right. If it is what baby needs and if it makes me able to eat then It's worth it" "How do you want to do this" she asked me "Im thinking I'll just go for it" I grabbed the cup stuck the straw in my mouth screwed up my face and sucked. The blood hit my mouth with a tangy coppery taste but to my surprise it wasn't unpleasant in fact I liked it. I let go of the straw in surprise. Tanya noticed my startled expression instantly "What is it bella are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine. The blood tastes nice!?!" Tanya's worried expression turned into a grin "Hulien said that might be the case , your body has adapted to accept the blood as nourishment and adapted your taste buds as part of the process. It's a good sign" she smiled Feeling reassured I put the straw back to my mouth. In a matter of moments I had drained the cup. "How do you feel?" Tanya asked "Not nauseous" I said grinning. "Which based on recent experience is a good sign" "Perhaps we could try some human food now?" Tanya suggested. "Ok I agreed. An omelette?" "Sure" Tanya left the table to make an omelette and I sat and watched her cook When it was ready Tanya and I joined Jacob in the living room I sat down between Jacob and Tanya and Tanya placed the omelette in my lap, I took a tentative bite while Tanya hovered over me I'm sure we was being prepared incase another emergency loo dash was needed, but to my great joy the immediate nausea I was expecting didn't cle, I ate a few more bites and when they stayed down too I polished of the rest at record speed, "I think we have got the feeding us thing down" I said to Tanya grinning "I agree" she replied relaxing back into the sofa next to me, we spent the rest of the day watching films. To Tanya's great pleasure a few hours later another cup of blood and another omelette stayed down without problem.


	10. 10

Day five I was sitting on the sofa in the living room when Tanya came in holding a plate of bacon and sausage in one hand and a cup if blood in the other. She handed them to me and sat down beside me. "Do you mind if I join you" she asked "Not at all" I started eating. "This is delicious Tanya, all your cooking is" I smiled at her "Thankyou" We lapsed into a comfortable silence for a few minutes then I realised I hadn't seen Jacob since I had come down "Tanya have you seen Jacob?" "Jacob and garret have gone down the drive to wait for Hulien and Nahuel" there's a blizzard raging outside and they might miss the house judging it on sight. With Jacob and garret there they can follow their scent in. "Oh ok" of course! I'd almost forgotten they were arriving this morning, suddenly I felt scared and my appetite disappeared. Tanya noticed me pale and placed a hand on my shoulder, the cold of her touch spread through my shoulder but it was pleasant, most of the panic receded. "Are you ok bella?" "Nervous. All The human hunting vampires I have met have tried to kill me. " "Don't worry dear, Hulien and Nahuel aren't like the red eye vampires you have met. In fact very few of our kind are like that. I'm afraid you have had a poor sampling of not vegetarian vampires. Most of our kind don't hunt for fun or for sport just for food. Like most of our kind Hulien and Nahuel don't see humans as something valuable which is why they aren't vegetarians like us but they aren't sadistic either they are good people. And You are important to us therefore you will be equal to us in their estimation" I must have still looked worried because Tanya smiled reassuringly and added ". I promise. " "Ok" I said returning her smile. I leaned subtlety against her side and started eating again. Carmens pov. (Sitting in the garden with Elazar) "I'm sensing something different about Tanya recently. "What do you mean" "I don't know what it i still can't interpret my gift properly yet. But it's like her true mate is here but isn't I think she is close to finding them but she's not. It's simular to what I felt from Kate when she met garret. I could tell that she had met her true mate but hadn't bonded with them yet. But then at the same time it's different to that aswell. "So you think that Tanya has met her mate? "Like I said I'm not sure. The only way I can describe the sence I get from her is that she has met them but at the same time she hasn't Met them. I think perhaps that she has met them but something is in the way. That something is stopping them from properly MEETing so they are blocked forming a connection and bonding. If that makes any sense" "Can you get any idea who her mate might be?" "No with Kate I could feel thAt she was being pulled to garret but with Tanya I can't get a direction on the sense. I don't know why" "You don't think that it could be Jacob do you and it's the natural enemies rubbish that is in the way." "No if they were true mates Jacob would have imprinted on her regardless of the species difference. Besides Jacob is fairly easy to read. he has been drawing closer to Bella by the day since she became pregnant and his protectiveness of Bella and the baby has increased ten fold. I think that it's easy to say that he and Bella are right. The child is his true mate. " "Well what do you think whatever it is that your getting from Tanya could mean?" "I have no idea I was hoping you might have noticed something that might explain it" "I'm afraid I haven't. " "Oh well. I guess we will just have to wait and see" Bella's pov I figured that the best way to stop panicking about Hulien and Nahuel's arrival was to distract myself so I decided to ask Tanya a question that had been bothering me since my arrival in Denali but recent events had driven it from my mind. "Tanya" "Yes" "Where is Irina?" "Ah. I was wondering when you would ask me that" I just looked at her "Do you remember the black vampire who was with James?" "Laurent? yes Edward said he came up here to live with you" "He did and he and Irina got very close. Carmen said they weren't true mates but Irina didn't believe her, she was besotted by him. One day he went back to forks to visit the Cullen's and never came back. Irina went to look for him and found ashes and the scent of the wolves from la push, she came back distraught. She wanted us to go and attack the wolves in revenge. she had scouted and found out that there were 5 of them she said we could take them down easily. But I said no, we were part of the Cullen's family we would not break the treaty. Irina said it was already broken because they had attacked Laurent without cause but I pointed out that he wasn't one of the family known to the wolves so she gave in grumpily. But vampires never forget. Some time later Carlisle called and told us about the newborn army that was coming. He asked for our help. Irina was in a bad way I knew that if we all went to forks she would attack the wolves and we would have to join the fight to protect her and if we left her here she would follow. So I told Carlisle that we would only come if we could take down the pack. I hated leaving you all to face them alone but it was the only way to protect the pack. Carlisle called back a week later to reassure us that it would be alright. All but the 2 youngest wolves would fight the newborns with them. I was relieved and I told everyone else. Irina was too pleased she wanted to take down the two young wolves while the rest of the pack were away. I told her that there was no way that was happening. Apart from being unwilling to break the treaty We don't kill innocents for something they had no part in. If we did that we would be no better than Victoria. Irina saw the sense in my words but she was angry. Angry that Laurent was gone angry with the wolves and angry with me for refusing to let her take revenge. She left and hasn't been back since. Tanya sighed a pained look on her face as her story finished. I reached out and hugged her. A strange warmth filling me despise the chill of her skin. She turned to look at me and smiled. Thanks. "Your welcome. I'm sorry that your sister left it's all my fault" "Bella how could it possibly be your fault. Victoria made the newborns you couldn't have stopped it" "But don't you know" I gasped "it's my fault Laurent is dead" "What are you talking about" Tanya demanded "The wolves killed Laurent to protect me" "What on earth makes you say that. You weren't even there" I was amazed how could Tanya not know. Why hadn't Edward or carlisle told her "I thought you knew, Laurent didn't come back to forks to visit the Cullen's" Tanya looked puzzled "I think you should tell me what you know from the beginning huni" "Ok. I didn't cope well after the Cullen's left. I did a lot of stupid stuff to try and keep the memories of them close one such antic had me hiking in the Forrest alone and away from the trails looking for a medow that Edward had taken Me to once. I managed to find it but while I was there Laurent appeared. He said that he had been staying with you but that he found the lifestyle hard" I paused. And Tanya smiled at me encouraging me to continue "He said that he cheats when he is away from home. His eyes were red" Tanya gasped "he said had come back to forks to do a favour for Victoria, she had asked him to see if the Cullen's were still protecting me. He had found their place empty and realised that they were gone. Then he said that I had caught him at a bad time that he wasn't in the woods for Victoria but that he was out there hunting. He said that he was going to feed on me."I shivered and Tanya put her arm round my shoulders "He was just about to pounce on me when the wolves arrived. They chased him down and. I ran. A few days later Jacob told me that they had destroyed him." "Oh my word I had no idea," Tanya said "oh my dear Bella if Irina had known that I'm sure she wouldn't have wanted revenge" "It's all right Tanya. I'm just sorry you have lost her" "She will come back and when she does I will explain the truth" she smiled at me. Tanya looked like she was going to speak again but paused for a second seeming unsure then she did speak "May I ask you a question aswell?" "Of course you can" I replied "Have you put any thought in where you want to be in the long term? Will you go back to forks, or maybe stay here?" She sounded oddly hopefully but I wasn't sure for which answer she hoped The question made me pause hadn't really thought about it but when I did the decision was so easy to make it was obvious "I will go back to forks" I said with certainty, "I like it here and I like being with your family and you but in my heart I know that I belong in there. despite recent events I am a part of Carlisle's fam...... I was interrupted by a kick from my baby and it Occurred to me that in my moment of certainty I had forgotten my baby and Jacob. I quickly factored them in to my decision of course they would return with me "...ily, I'm just not sure when. I'd like to stay till I'm changed and have got used to being a vampire if that's alright?" "That fine bella. You are welcome to stay as long as you like" Back in forks Alice abandoned the bear she was hunting and raced home. A confused and worried expression on her face.


	11. 11

In forks. Alice raced through the front door of the Cullen mansion "Carlisle, Edward, Esme where are you all " Emmet Rosalie and Jasper came through the door after her. They had noticed her have vision in the Forrest and had followed her when she abandoned the hunt and came home. Esme came down the stairs followed by Carlisle and Edward, they were clearly on edge having reached to Alice's strange slightly panicked tone, They took one look at her expression and rushed to her side "Alice what is the matter" asked Carlisle "I had a vision about Bella but it's totally fuzzed and jumbled almost as if it cut off half way through I can't make sense of it" Carlisle looked puzzled "I thought you said that you weren't able to see any of bella's future at the moment because Jacob is with her and she hasn't made any decisions that separate her from him" "I haven't been able to. And when I try to search for her future right now I can't see anything but just now out in the Forrest I got a glimpse of something and if it's what I think it is it's Wonderfull but I can't be sure of what I'm seeing because it's so fuzzed and I hardly dare hope that my interpretation is correct " "Slow down huni" Esme said, gently pulling Alice into a hug. "now calm down and start from the beginning. tell us everything that you saw in this vision" "Ok. I was hunting and suddenly out of nowhere I get this flash of a vision it's Bella as a vampire and she is here in forks with all of us. But it's cloudy as if there is an as yet unmade decision that is going to change it and there are other people swimming around the edges but I couldn't work out who they were or how many of them there are. i got the distinct impression that they will be with Bella except that they haven't decided yet. It was really strange. And then while I was trying to make the immolate get clearer and make sence of what I was seeing the vision cut off so suddenly that it scared me. And no matter how hard I try I can't see it or anything else to do with Bella anymore I'm back to being a blind as I was before "What do you think the vision means?" Asked Carlisle gently" "I think it means that Bella has decided that she is going to be changed in Denali and then come back here, and she doesn't realise it yet but she is going to bring someone or several someones with her, but I can't be sure about how many people and I can't see when. And now I still can't see anything I've tried but I can't find her future anywhere. " Esme hugged Alice again "It's alright you've got to stop beating yourself up about not being able to see" Alice turned to Edward who had been watching the replay of her vision In her head as she explained it. "What do you think this all means." "I think that you are just about spot on right with your interpretation. I think that the most likely explanation for why you got a flash of sight Is that somebody in Denali asked Bella what her plans are and wether she is going to come back to forks. Bella decided quickly that she would come back to forks but didn't know when and being caught in the moment of replying she made the decision without thinking about Jacob which allowed you to see that decision. And then realising her error she factored Jacob into her thoughts and decided he would come back with her and that caused your vision to cut off" "That makes sense but what about all the people around the edges" "I think your right again. More than just Bella will come back but because those decisions and plans haven't been fully decided or resolved they made everything fuzzy rather than more detailed" "So it's ok to be happy about this vision" Alice smiled slightly "I think being happy about this vision is a very good idea. Bella will eventually join us again that's something worth celebrating" Carlisle who had been silent up until now spoke "well indeed. Nicely said Edward." "Do you think this vision means that bella is going to expect us to let a wolf join the family.?" Asked Rosalie. Everybody paused. None of them had looked at it from that angle. And then everyone looked at Carlisle who as the leader of the family would have the key say in this possible development. "If the only way Bella will rejoin our family is by bringing Jacob then Jacob will become a part of this family. He has already proven himself a loyal ally to us and a true friend to Bella. Despite his species he will be welcome if it's what Bella wants and needs." "Here here" said Alice and Edward together. "Well " said Esme "if Bella Jacob and likely others are going to be joining us here we will need to do some work on the house" "Why" said Emmet "we have 2 spare bedrooms on the third floor and another 4 on the fourth." "Yes" relied Alice catching on to what Esme was up to " but they are all in a dreadful state of disrepair the decor is truly awful and the furniture is worse" Rosalie caught on just as quickly and chimed in taking sides with the other women "I think we should renovate at least four bedrooms. Full revamp fresh decoration and all new furniture." Emmet Jasper Carlisle and Edward all looked at each other. The women were now looking expectantly at Carlisle waiting for his agreement to the renovations. "They are very determined" said Jasper "We all know what they are like when they gang together like this" said Emmet "There's no changing their minds we might as well let them get on with it love" added Edward Carlisle sighed "fine go ahead" Alice and Rosalie squealed Esme hugged carlisle and the three of them disappeared to Esme's office to start drawing up plans.


	12. 12

Back in Denali where Bella and Tanya are still sat on the sofa chatting. Bellas PoV Just then the front door opened. And Jacob called out. "Bella Tanya. Where are you? Hulien and Nahuel have just arrived "We are in the living room" Tanya replied. He and garret walked in followed by a tall dark skinned young looking man with hazel eyes and bright red cheeks. He looked sort of human but he had the vampiric beauty and paleness despise the darkness of his skin. Behind him walked a short dark skinned vampire her eyes shining bright red as rubies. I quailed against Tanya when I saw her and Tanya put a comforting hand on my arm, i felt a little better. Garret spoke introducing them: "Bella this is is Hulien and her nefew Nahuel" "Hello Bella" said Hulien coming slowly closer it was obvious that she could tell I was afraid of her "I hear that you have yet to meet a normal vampire that didn't want to kill you" "Yeah " I squeaked. "It's all right, I promise I won't hurt you" she reached out a hand slowly in much the same way that a human would reach out a hand a nervous animal. Something in the tone of her voice reassured me and I slowly took her hand and shook it. She sat on the sofa next to me and I tried to relax, Suddenly Nahuel laughed and I jumped at the noise startled. I realised the source of the noise almost immediately and I turned and looked at him "Sorry" he said " it's just odd to see my aunt sitting with a human. Normally any human that gets that close is lunch" I paled "Nahuel that really isn't helpful we are trying to help bella stay alive not scare her to death" Hulien scolded "Sorry" he said with a kicked puppy expression, the look on his face made me giggle. He looked up at me and smiled "I really am sorry" "Ok" I said. "Your the half human aren't you" "Yes he said sitting on the coffee table in front of us. I was born a century and a half ago. we are hoping to use the knowledge of my mothers experience to help you. "Your mother died didn't she" I asked matter of factly "Yes" he replied sadly. "But I hope that out first hand knowledge will bring you through this safely." Jacob came in and squeezed in between myself and Hulien he reached out and took my hand, with Tanya on one side and Jacob on the other I felt a lot safer and calmer. Hulien looked at him properly for the first time, she sniffed him then grimaced. "What are you" she demanded harshly "What" Jacob replied taken aback. "You clearly aren't a vampire. Yet You radiate too much heat for a human and you smell wrong for a human too. What are you," Nahuel sniffed tentatively at Jacob "Hulien he smells kinda like those wolves we ran into in Washington" "What!!!" Demanded Jacob. Clearly rattled "You ran into my old pack? Please say you didn't bite any of them" " no we ran off, they chased us for a while but turned back at the Canadian boarder. And so what if we had bitten them? they were sure trying to bite us," he paused re thinking what Jacob had said. "wait. YOUR pack??" Jacob sighed, winked at me and stood up. In one fluid movement he slipped off his shorts and phased. A giant russet wolf filled most of the space next to the sofa. I was the only one who didn't react. Despite knowing about Jacob Tanya gasped and leant away from him. And Garret yelped. Hulien and Nahuel tho leapt across the room to opposite wall hissing. I glanced at them they were clearly terrified. I couldn't resist. I stood up and stepped over to Jacob reached up and stroked his nose. He leant down nuzzled my face and then leant further nuzzling my stomach. The baby kicked responding to Jacob and he nuzzled it again. I giggled and he looked up at me. "Ok enough now. Phase back" I instructed. He did and pulled his shorts back on. Hulien and Nahuel slowly walked back and sat down again still looking warily at Jacob. This time Hulien sat with Nahuel and Jacob and I sat next to Tanya me back in the middle. "What are you," Hulien demanded again "My pack are shape shifters a from the quilette reservation on the coast near forks. we protect the area from vampires. We too have never met a friendly red eye so if a red eye enters the area we attack first and ask questions later. I'm glad you got through ok though seeing as you are here to help bella and the baby" He smiled at her and she smiled tentatively back He turned to me "I had better go call Sam I heard him for a moment just then I was too focused on you and he wasn't expecting me to phase so he didn't hear me or what's going on here. he's panicked about the vampires that passed through. I had better explain the situation." "Ok see you soon" He got up and left he room I heard the front door open and close. (There will be a meanwhile of what happens with Jacob next chapter) I turned to Hulien who still looked a little worried "It's ok he's perfectly safe" She didn't look convinced The baby kicked as if to remind me why Hulien was there changing the subject seemed like a good idea to me too. "Well how do you plan on helping us then" I put a hand on my stomach to make it clear who the other part of the "us" was "Tanya already told you the basics I think but Would you like to hear our plan in detail anyway?" Hulien asked "Yes please" Ok well Tanya tells me that you have already managed to drink some blood and that it enabled you to keep some human food down I nodded "That's brilliant, for now we will keep on with that to make sure you are both fed and that you stay strong. Size and time wise your pregnancy should last about 40 days. That's one day for every week of a human pregnancy. But yours won't be that long" "Because you can't take the risk of waiting long enough for the baby to want to make its own way out right?" "Yes that's right Hulien replied" Nahuel sucked in a breath loudly and I looked up at him. He seemed surprised that I knew that particular detail. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He closed his mouth and ducked his head. Hulien put a reassuring hand on his shoulder he looked up at me again and managed to speak "You know how my kind are naturally born?" "Yes" "Then why are you letting it live why allow me here my kind are monsters" "No you aren't" I insisted "What but a monster would kill its own mother without a second thought" "Nahuel it wasn't your fault you were only a baby you were just acting on instinct." He didn't look. Convinced. "Nahuel even human babies kill their mothers sometimes. It's not something to hate yourself for, you are who you are. You are no more a monster than Hulien is or Tanya or Jacob. And my baby isn't a monster either." I folded my arms over my stomach " I love it very much." He looked at me and half smiled. "Maybe if you survive this I will believe you." "Well then I will just have to make sure I survive" I grinned. "Shall we get back to topic" Hulien asked smiling "Ok" I replied turning my attention back to her "Right well. as I was saying your right Bella. We will deliver your baby at about 37 days. So that's how long you will be pregnant for. Due to the baby being strong I expect you are already feeling movement? "Yes nudges" I confirmed "That's the baby kicking They will get stronger. In about a 10 days they will probably start hurting I'm afraid and you will most likely bruise. By about 20 days the baby will be stronge than you and if it kicks the wrong place it might crack a rib or two." She must have noticed the mildly panicked look that my face had acquired because she added "But don't worry we can get medical supplies fairly easily." "Ok" I said relaxing slightly. And as soon as the baby is out we are going to change you. Just to be on the safe side" "Yh Tanya said that. She said it might be possible to keep me human but that the risk of me dying would be dangerously high" "Exactly it will be safest to turn you. The venom will heal any damage the baby has done and any damage we cause getting it out. And Tanya says that you were already planning to become one of us is that right?" "Yes, so it's not really a big deal. It's just I'm not looking forward to the pain and I don't really like the idea of missing my babies first three days." "There might be a solution to that" I spun round Carmen was standing in the doorway I hadn't heard her come in she noticed my shock "Sorry Bella. I forgot that your human senses are weaker and that you wouldn't have heard me walk in. "It's ok. You said you might have a solution " "Yes. We haven't told the others this but when Elazar changed me I felt no pain and the transformation only took about 12 hours." "How" I gasped "I thought it took three days" "That's because almost every vampire that has been Changed has only been bitten once" I gave her a puzzled look "I don't understand" Ellazar had a theory. He thought that the length of time the venom took to complete the transformation might be directly linked to the amount of venom In the system." "If that's the case how come nobody has figured it out before." "Well originally vampires were created when a vampire got disrupted during a feed the human was left behind having been bitten and he or she transformed, then when vampires started deliberately turning humans they did so by doing what had turned the accidental ones. Biting at the major pulse point on the neck. It became one of those this is how it's always been done so it must be the boy way things" "Oh ok. Well how did Ellazar's theory work practically" "He bit me on all the major pulse points of my body and about a hundred other places in between effectively forcing all the venom the could into my body. With so much venom in my system and so many entrance points the transformation was over in just 12 hours" "Brilliant" I said grinning."we can use the same tactic for me" Carmen grinned back. "Would you like me to ask Ellazar to do it" she asked "No!!" I said with a suddenness that surprised everyone myself included "Tanya said she would change me" I looked at her "you can apply Ellazar's method and change me can't you" "I'm not sure bella " Tanya looked scared "biting you that many times without losing control it would be in incredibly hard. Ellazar is much older that me you would be safer with him. I couldn't bear it if I lost control and hurt you" "The others can be there" I insisted "they can hold u back of you look like your about to lose controll." "I'm still not sure bella" "please Tanya" I didn't know why but for some reason it was vitally important that Tanya was the one who would change me "Ok. I will try but if I give any sign of losing control Hulien and Nahuel will take me away and Ellazar takes over ok?" "Ok" I said smiling at her "You can do it I have faith in you" "Right" Hulien said "I think we have been through everything. Do you have any questions?" "Just one. But it's for Nahuel. If that's ok?" "Of course bella what do you want to know" "What will the baby be like?" I asked. "I mean I know it's gonna grow fast but vampires have advanced mental abbilities don't they. What will that mean for him or her how aware is it now. What will it be like when it's born" "Well I can remember being in my mothers womb and I can distinctly remember being born" he winced "but at that point I didn't have much thought only instinct. I bit Hulien when she tried to pick me up and she crawled away. I realised I had to find her. By the time she was fully aware a few days later I could understand what she was saying to me but I couldn't reply. I guess I would say I was a toddler mind wise. "When did you start to talk" "About a week old" "Crikey." He just smiled at me Any other questions bella"! Hulien asked. "Just one" I grinned and looked at Tanya. "Please can we have some food" I held out my cup. Tanya laughed took the cup and headed for the kitchen.


	13. 13

  
Meanwhile outside   
Jacob PoV  
I left the house and walked down the driveway until I couldn't hear the conversations in the house anymore. I didn't need to be distracted by trying to listen to Bella. calming Sam down was going to be difficult even with full focus.   
I pulled out my borrowed phone and dialled sam's cell number, as I expected it went to voicemail but I knew he would have heard it. I hung up waited two minutes to give Sam time to phase back and dress then called again. This time Sam answered on the second ring   
"Jacob thank goodness you called I didn't know how to get hold of you. I need you back in la push right away there is a red eye In the area"  
"Sam I can't come back right now and it's alright..." But Sam cut me off  
"No it's not alright the tribe is in danger. We chased the red eye to the Canadian boarder but it could come back and it had something else with it. Something that ran and acted like a vampire but it had brown eyes and it smelt almost human I don't know what it is and that worries me. You are the strongest fastest and biggest wolf we need you here"  
I tried again   
"Sam bells needs me here I can't come if you listen for a....." But it was no good Sam was too panicked to listen  
"No Jacob there isn't time for u to try and talk me into letting you stay up there I need you on the move immediately "  
and then he did the thing I had been hoping to avoid. His tonne changed he was speaking now as the alpha issuing an order I couldn't disobey  
"Enough talking. Hang up, Go tell bella you are needed here and come home. Right now"  
I hung up the phone on reflex and my feet turned towards the house almost unbidden. I couldn't stop myself. I hated being forced like this it wasn't right, la push was safe it was unnecessary for me to go back, I knew Sam thought he needed me because as the biggest wolf I was always the spearhead of any attack but the danger was gone. If only Sam had let me explain. If only I could disobey him. Then half way to the house it suddenly occurred to me. I was Eraphriham's grandson. The reason I was the biggest and strongest wolf was because I was the true alpha of the pack I had never wanted the title of alpha and I still didn't want it but it gave me a way out right now.  
Thanking the ancestors for the loophole I accepted my heritage and as I did my feet stopped moving. Sam had no control over me now.   
But now what. I didn't want to lead the pack. Nor did I want a confrontation with Sam.

As I stood in the snow worrying, from somewhere in my memory I heard my fathers voice. Long ago when I was a child my father had sat me on his knee and told me a tribe legend that only I was allowed to know.

Flashback  
"Jacob I want to tell you an important legend of our tribe"  
"But father I already know all the legends"  
"Not this one you don't. This story had been lost to the other elders of the tribe for generations it is passed down father to son along the line of the chief. It has become something of a secret that only our family knows."  
"A secret legend, really?"  
"Really"  
"Wow"  
"Indeed. Are you ready to listen Jacob"  
"Yes father"  
"It was many many years ago The tribe had just gained a new chief. He was called William like me, and he was Eraphriam's great great great grandfather. He had just come of age and gained his wolf. Over the course of a year 5 other wolves joined his pack before the transformations amongst his generation stopped. There was just one vampire in the area at the time. A female she was so fast that the pack couldn't catch her but they were able to keep driving her away and thereby protect the tribe. But then one day the vampire vanished. William kept up regular patrols for a while then he began to relax, however after a year the vampire came back and this time she wasn't alone. She brought back a mate, another pair of older vampires like herself and 7 young vampires all barely past newborn. Thankfully they didn't try to hunt on he reservation but they resided nearby and it was enough to cause the wolf pack to grow."   
Here billy paused   
"you see Jacob the transformation process that turns members of the tribe into wolves is caused by the presence of the vampires  
"I know that dad" interrupted Jacob  
"Yes but you don't know this. Usually only the tribe members with a strong dominant wolf gene react to the vampire presence. At most four or five a generation sometimes like has happened in your generation slightly weaker genes are triggered and the pack grows larger than usual but still stays manageable. But for chief William it was different. because this new coven was so big and so close all the tribe members with wolf genes even the weakest were being triggered and the wolf pack grew very quickly"  
"But surely that's a good thing the more wolves the better"  
"You would think so but sometimes too much of a good thing can become a very big problem. The pack grew to 14 wolves within 3 months and it didn't stop there. The pack swelled to 20 wolves before the transformations stopped. It was just too many. The pack mind became jumbled and confused there were so many voices that they couldn't hear each other and they couldn't hear the alpha. It meant that they couldn't coordinate properly. William realised something had to be done. So he did something extraordinary. He used his alpha command to order his beta to become an alpha and take charge of half the wolves. It worked. The beta became a second alpha and two separate pack minds were created. William still had a mental link to this brand new alpha and the new alpha was still second in command to William but with two packs and two pack minds the alphas could be heard by their wolves and the wolves could hear each other and coordinate once again. the packs returned to peacefulness. And the tribe relaxed now that it's protectors were stable"  
End flashback

Billy's voice died away in my memory as a new idea ocoured to me. My father had told me that that story was passed down chief to future chief so that the knowledge that splitting the pack was possible would survive. And It seemed to me that splitting the pack was the best way to solve the current situation. I walked slowly back down the drive and got out my phone. I stared at it for a few minutes. I knew instinctively that I would now be able to control Sam to force him to listen but that didn't make me any less nervous. I dialled Sam's number and waited. After the fourth ring he picked up. "Jacob i told you to get off the phone and come home" he was still using his alpha tone but it had no effect on me now   
"No" I said firmly hearing an alpha tone coming from my own mouth for the first time in my life, it scared and exhilarated me both at the same time. my own alpha tone sounded much stronger and more powerful than Sam's, I felt the power corse through my veins not false and assumed like Sam's power was but strong and true in my blood. Sam gasped  
"I won't come back Sam I am needed here"  
"What have you done" Sam spluttered  
"I have accepted my heritage and taken my place as alpha of the wolves and chief of the tribe"  
"But why. Doing this just makes it even more necessary for you to return."  
"No I won't have to return. I am not taking over as leader of the la push protectors I am splitting the pack"  
"Splitting the pack what are you on about"  
"The ability to split the pack is a secret passed down the Chiefs line in the form of a legend story"  
I told Sam a paraphrased version of the legend I had heard form my father   
"Incredible. But how does splitting the pack work here and now"  
"I am not taking over from you entirely. I have taken my true place as leader but you are to remain a secondary alpha in charge of the protection of the tribe"  
"But Why are you splitting the pack"  
"Because you have shown me that I cannot remain under your command. Bella needs me and I intend to remain with her. I need autonomy to be able to fulfil my obligations here"  
"What happens now. With us with the pack. What about the red eye in the area"  
"Which question do you want me to answer first"  
"What about the red eye and her strange companion."  
"That's what I was trying to explain to you before when you went all control freak bossy boots and refused to listen. The red eye is called Hulien and her companion is her nephew Nahuel . They are friends of the vampire clam Bella and I are staying with and they aren't a threat to you because they were just passing through the area on their way here. There was no need to freak out and start calling in the troops"  
"Oh....um..... Sorry about not listening and over reacting like that" Sam sounded thoroughly abashed. Then what Jacob had said clicked properly  
"Wait your staying with a bunch of red eyes?!?"   
"No we are staying with a coven of golden eyes... Animal hunters like the Cullens. But Hulienn and Nahuel are their friends"  
"How can they be friends with red eyes it doesn't make sense"  
"Vampires don't see humans the way we do, it took me some time to get my head round as well but I've had to accept that in the vampire world red eyes can still be good guys"  
"That's not possible."  
"It's not possible for us to see them as good guys but as I said its different looking at it from a vampire perspective. Generally Vampires see humans much the way we see a herd of cows nothing special but a very tasty meal. Some humans namely vegetarians think cows are more than that and they morally object to eating them, in the same way some vampires see humans as more than just a meal and morally decide against eating them. red eye and golden eye vampires can still be friends and red eyes can still be good people just like meat eating humans and vegetarian humans can be friends and meat eating humans can be good people."  
"But humans are nothing like animals and vampires used to be humans it's totally different."  
I paused i couldn't see a way of explaining it that would make Sam understand   
"look it's complicated and until you've met a pleasant good guy red eye I doubt any explanation would change your views don't worry about it right now, just know that we are with friends and we are safe."  
"Alright then. Next question then, what's happening with you me and the pack"  
"I am claiming my rightful place as alpha and chief however I do not intend on coming back to live in la push so you are to remain an alpha and will be my secondary" I said all this in an alpha tone making it official   
"Ok and what about the rest of the pack"  
"Any wolf who is under 16 must remain in la push and be part of your pack untill they turn 16. Every wolf who is 16 or over will be allowed to choose their pack.   
Your pack will remain in la push and will be bound to protect it just as the wolves have always done. My pack however will be bound to Bella and whatever family she chooses. We will travel with her wherever she goes. And will be bound to protecting her and those she calls family. Any wolf considering joining my pack must fully understand that"  
"Why are you so set on staying with Bella." He paused. "have you imprinted on her"  
"No"  
"Then why"  
"Bella is pregnant"  
Sam gasped and it was some time before he was able to speak. I waited silently giving him time.   
"Pregnant?! how?, by who?"  
"By Edward. None of the Cullens thought it was possible so they didn't know to warn her or Edward"  
"Good god. But what will this thing she is carrying be. Surely it won't be a normal baby"  
"That is why Hulien and Nahuel are here. Nahuel is half human half vampire he was born in the Amazon a century and a half ago. A human carrying a half vampire Fetus is very dangerous Nahuel's mother died. Nahuel and Hulien know what to expect and what to do, they have come to help Bella and to make sure she and the baby survive the pregnancy and birth"  
"My word. So you are binding yourself and your pack to Bella because she is pregnant?!?"  
"Yes and no. To be precise I am binding myself and my pack to Bella's child. I feel strangely drawn to the child both Bella and I are certain that he or she will be my imprint."  
"Well That makes your actions much more understandable. I guess the thing to do now is to go and talk to the pack and figure out who is running with who"  
"Yes that a good idea the sooner the better,"  
" the meeting take a while and first I have to gather them together, I was on patrol with Paul when u called"  
"Ok give me a call when you have spoken to them"  
"I will. Goodbye for now"  
"Good bye"  
I hung up the phone  
I decided to stay outside whilst I waited for Sam to call back and it occurred to me that building a snowman while I was waiting seemed like a good idea, after all what was the point of being around so much snow if I wasn't going to have a little fun with it. I wondered if my wood carving skills would be translatable to snow carving. There was only one way to find out   
An hour later I was dripping wet and very pleased to discover that I was fairly competent at snow carving. A pair of snow people now stood in the front yard. A petite woman cradling a tiny baby and a large man standing protectively beside her looking lovingly down at the baby in her arms. I was just standing back admiring my handy work when my phone rang.   
"Hey Sam" I said picking it up. How did the meeting go"  
"It went well. The pack were understandably shocked by what has happened but they got their heads round I t pretty quick"  
"That's good does anybody want to come join me up here"  
"Yeah actually. You've got two wolves definitely heading your way and one problem, also Quill said to say to you he would love to be in your pack but he has to stay in la push because of Clair.  
"That's fine I was expecting him to stay. Whats the problem?"  
"Seth. He is dead set on joining you but he is only 14"  
"That fine he can come, I had a feeling I might have to make an exception for him, if any wolf is suited to living with vampires its Seth"  
Sam chuckled  
"Your not wrong there"  
"Who are the other two  
"Embry" Sam stopped talking   
"That's only one name Sam. Who else"  
It sounded like Sam had taken a deep breath  
"Leah"  
"LEAH?!? I yelped, I was utterly dumbfounded  
"I thought she didn't like me"  
"It's not u she doesn't like its partly being a wolf and mostly being around me so much, you know that. Anyway first off she knew you would make an exception To the age rule for Seth and wants to stick with her brother. And secondly she thinks that being in your pack will be easier than being in mine, for her and For me. To be honest I do agree with her on that. If she gets Away from me and stops having to be in my head all the time she might actually have a shot of being happy as a wolf"  
"That's very true. Three wolves isn't bad and that leaves you as a pack of seven. That's a good size."  
"Yeah."   
"Can you think of Anything other issues we need to get worked out   
"I can't think of any issues but I do have one question"  
"Shoot"  
"Well your the top alpha now and that means you make the rules. Are there any new rules you want to pass on about the way we defend the tribe"  
I paused for a moment. I hadn't considered that  
"Yeah. As a matter of fact there is. Bella's survival really does depend on Hulien's help despite her diet and it's made me think about the vampires even the red eyes more as people. So from now on I want the wolves to be geared towards defence not offence. If a red eye comes into the area try to drive it off. If it shows signs of wanting to make contact do so but be careful and explain that the area is protected and hunting humans is prohibited. Obviously you should attack if they attack you or if they get to close to a human but try not to kill them."  
"Your serious?"  
"Very serious. one thing I've learnt being around the cullens and the Denalis and Hulien and Nahuel. Is that vampires are people even red eyes, and they all have friends and family that love them just like we do. We would be devastated and furious if someone killed a member of our pack or any other member of the tribe without extreme provocation, I don't think that we have the right to attack them without extreme provocation either.   
"Alright" said Sam sounding thoughtful, I got the feeling I might have just got through to him.  
"so in a nutshell try to drive off hostile vampires rather than directly attacking them. Talk to any that seem willing to talk and explain that the territory is protected. Attack only if a vampire attacks us or seems about to attack a human and even then do our best not to kill them unless they leave us no alternative, is that right? "  
He still sounded sceptical maybe I hadn't got my point across as much as I thought I had, I had to be sure he followed through.   
"Yes" I said using the alpha command tone "those are the new rules for dealing with unknown vampires of any eye colour"  
"Alright then. Explaining all this to the council is gonna be fun, I don't think"  
Telling the council hadn't occurred to me  
"I'm sure it will be fine if you have any problems give me a ring and I can talk to them on speakerphone"  
"Alright then. Thanks. Leah Seth and Embry have just left, they should be there later this evening."  
"Ok, do u want me to give you a ring when they arrive?"  
"Yes please"  
"Alight"  
"Thanks. Bye for now"  
"Bye." I hung up I turned snapped a quick picture of my snow creations and headed back into the house to check on Bella and bring her and the others up to date. I hoped that Tanya wouldn't mind that three more wolves were coming.

 


	14. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS I'm sooo sorry it's been so long without an update. I got a review asking if the story was still going and it is I promise. I had some free time so I have knuckled down and got this chapter done for you. :-). I have a long way to go with this story and I don't intend to give up on it, but I'm writing a lot of stories at the moment and being a stay at home mum I don't have much time for writing. I can't promise regular updates but they will keep coming eventually. Thankyou for your patience. 
> 
> AN2 sorry sorry sorry. I got the chapter written but not edited or posted. My only excuse is I HAD A BABY!!!!! I've been super busy looking after him and his brother. As I said updates will be sporadic but the story will go on

 

(Still day 5 I know it's been A long day it's almost over)

Jacobs PoV.   
I walked back into the house and went to find Bella, I wanted to find out how she had got on with the rest of her discussion about the baby, and of course I needed to see Tanya to tell her about the two wolves that are heading this way. Some instinct told me that wherever Bella was I would find Tanya there as well. I listened to the sounds in the house hoping that I would be able to work out where Bella was without having to hunt all over the place. I could hear the TV in the. Living room, it was set to a volume that seemed aimed at a human viewer rather than a vampire one so figuring that Bella must still be in the living room i headed in that direction. when I got to the living room I discovered that I was right, Bella Tanya and Hulien were all still sat on the sofa, Bella was leaning gently against Tanya and was sipping from her cup, I sniffed, more blood. I noticed that An empty plate lay on the coffee table, that must mean Bella had also managed some human food which was good. Nahuel was sat in an armchair next to the sofa. The group were no longer talking, It seems they had finished discussing the baby. The television was indeed on and Bella's favourite film was showing.   
Bella looked up as I came in and I crossed the room to sit on the remaining armchair the other side of the coffee table from the sofa. As I sat down I smiled at Bella and she smiled back.   
"How did it go talking to Sam” she asked “ did you get hold of him ok" .   
"Yes I got hold of him no trouble. It went pretty Badly at first, even worse than I had expected. I was right in thinking that Hulien and Nahuel had really freaked him out, he tried to make me go back to la push” Bella gasped and looked like she was about to interrupt but I kept talking and she sat back again and continued to listen. “but don't worry I got it sorted out and in the end everything has turned out fine."  
“How” bella demanded   
“It's a long story”   
“I've got time to listen”  
“Alright then” so I explained to Bella and Tanya about the legend my father had told me and I told them about how I had taken my place as alpha but left Sam as a second alpha like in the story. but I left out for now the fact that more wolves were coming. When I finally finished speaking I sat back and waited for Bella's reaction. She was silent for several moments as she processed everything I had told her. I watched and her face went from thoughtful to impressed and settled on what looked like proud.   
"Wow” she said “ So that means that you're chief of the tribe now doesn't it?"  
"Yeah I am.”  
"Your birthright. Chief Jacob.” She said making we wonder if she was thinking about the last time we had discussed the pack hierarchy as I carried her through the forest before the battle with the newborns. She had called me chief Jacob then too   
“That's extremely cool. So Sam has to do what ever you say?" she said grinning   
"Pretty much yeah" I couldn't help but grin back.  
Bella got serious.   
"So is it all sorted now is t it? Sam is ok with everything that's happened? He is t upset at yu taking over? and you do get to stay here don't you?"  
"Yeah everything is fine don't worry and I'm not going anywhere” I reassured her “ I've set it up so that Sam is running things in la push even tho I rank higher than him."   
Bella gave me a pricing look   
“There's something your not telling me”  
I sighed. It seemed that I couldn't put it off I would have to come clean about Seth Leah and Embry.   
“ your right there is one thing I haven't told you but it's nothing terrible. At least I don't think it's terrible. " I said admitted quietly   
"What's is it" Bella said warily.   
I looked at Tanya addressing my explanation to her. "well when the pack split the wolves all picked which pack they wanted to belong to. I made it very clear that any wolf in my pack would be tied to Bella and the baby and that we would travel with her, hat we would be wherever she is. but even with that knowledge three wolves have still chosen to be in my pack. It means they are coming here to join me, is that alright Tanya?"  
Tanya looked very wary  
"Do They know that they will have to coexist with vampires?" she asked   
"Yes of course” I assured her . “They know who Bella and I are staying with, that you are a family of vampires I mean and they know that Bella will be one of you soon. They are willing to coexist with you all peacefully."   
Tanya seemed mostly reassured   
"In that case they are more than welcome”. She smiled at me. “There is enough room in the house for them or if they would prefer there is a guest house out the backyard hat they would be welcome to use if they would rather”   
"I will discuss it with them when they arrive but I expect they will chose the guest house, no offence but the fact is that to us you guys really do stink." I chucked.   
Tanya laughed in response then retorted "you are no bed of roses yourself you know"  
Bella changed the subject before I could respond.   
"Which wolves are coming" she said asking the question I had been hoping to avoid for a little longer.   
"Seth and Embry" I left out Leah hoping Bella wouldn't notice   
"That's nice. I like Embry and Seth is sure suited to life with vampires, I mean he really seems to like the Cullens at least,” she paused and then gave me a piercing looks I guessed I was busted.   
“But you said three wolves joining your pack and that was only two names"  
Yup definitely busted I should have known I wouldn't get away with avoiding mentioning leah   
"And Leah." I added hesitantly watching Bella for her reaction.   
"LEAH!!!!!! " she yelped "But Leah hates vampires and she doesn't like me much either" bella looked very upset I tried to calm her down.   
"She doesn't dislike you Bella she doesn't even know you that well. and she only Hates vampires cos she hates being a wolf, and she only hates being a wolf because it means she has to see Sam everyday.”  
bella didn't look any calmer so I kept talking trying to help Bella understand why I was allowing Leah to come.   
“She is joining my pack for two reasons. One because she wants to be with her brother, Seth is very young and he is coming a long way from home. It's perfectly reasonable that Leah wants to stay with him. and second she needs to get away from Sam, having to see him everyday is tantamount to torture for he I can't blame her for grabbing the opportunity to bee free of him. And Sam and I both think that in getting away from him and all the memories seeing him drags up Leah will have a chance to heal and get over the hurt she has suffered. She might actually have a chance to be happy as a wolf."   
Bella still didn't look convinced  
“That's two very good reasons for joining your pack but it still doesn’t make her any more keen on vampires or any more able to co-exist peacefully with Tanya's family.”   
" she has promised to behave herself"   
“And you trust that”  
“She's given Her word and I trust her to stick to it”.   
"All right then. If you trust her then I will try to trust her"  
"Thanks Bells." I smiled thankful that the situation had been defused and that Bella had accepted Leah’s imminent arrival, Bella smiled back

We sat silently for a while then Hulien stood and moved to look out the window, a few moments later she was joined by nahuel and they both stared out and began talking to each other, they were speaking so quietly that Even I couldn't hear what they were saying. It occurred to me that Talking so quietly had to be a deliberate attempt to avoid being overheard and it made me wonder why they were so keen to keep their conversation private. Based on their expressions and mannerisms it seemed like they were having a disagreement. Or perhaps trying to figure out a problem. After some time of whispered debate Hulien turned and addressed Tanya.   
"nahuel and I haven't hunted for a long Time. We were about to embark on a hunt when we got your call and we abandoned the hunt to come straight here. I know how you feel about hunting humans and nahuel and i have discussed it at length but I’m afraid that refraining from hunting for the duration of our stay would not be possible, especially considering the fact that we are both already very thirsty. We are unsure of how to proceed.”.  
“I see” replied Tanya  
“Can you not hunt animals while you are here” asked Bella   
“Im afraid not. Nahuel and I have never had animal blood so it would take a lot of getting used to before it would satisfy the thirst, too much time for it to be a viable option you se because We are not used to spending time around humans we will need to keep ourselves well fed and our thirst well under control if we are to be around you without great discomfort.”  
“Surely you can cope with some discomfort for a while” I stated  
“It's not a matter of us coping. It's a matter of keeping Bella safe. We are not used to being around humans that we don't intend to feed on. If our thirst is not kept satiated then we are at constant risk of losing control and hurting Bella which is The last thing either of us want to do”  
I hadn't looked at it that way. Bella was silent and I decided not to voice any more objections, the safely of Bella and the baby were paramount.. Hulien apparently took our silence to mean that we no longer had any objections, and looked to Tanya for her recommendation of how to proceed  
“Well” Tanya said “if you need to eat you need to eat. We don't have any specific buman friends as such but we are familiar with most of the locals so if you could go as far as anchorage at least I would be great full”  
“of corse. We don't want to accidentally hunt anyone you know. at home we usually hunt backpackers and adventures. People who's disappearances won't be suspicious. Here that isn't possible but we have decided to hunt for homeless people. people who won't easily be missed, We will take a trip into anchorage today. I don't see any reason for us to be gone for long, in fact We should be back by this evening."  
I shuddered as I thought about what the pair of them hunting would entail and I saw the same reaction in Bella. But we both repressed the urge to say something.   
"Alright see you this evening."replied Tanya who to her credit looked rather uncomfortable herself, the breezy way that Hulien talked about targeting particular people for death had affected all three of us.   
After Hulien and nahuel had left I moved to sit in the empty seat next to Bella the opposite side of her to Tanya.

I turned to Bella.   
"How about you tell me about your discussion with hulien and the plan for having the baby."  
"Alright then" she replied. We all got comfortable and Bella told me all about the plan for her and the baby. I asked a few questions and she answered ten. then The three of us spent the rest of the day quietly watching movies and waiting for my new pack to arrive.

  
(day six early morning Bella is still in bed in Denali)   
Meanwhile in forks.

Alice PoV  
It was about three in the morning and I had just had an exciting vision, I was on my way to find the rest of the family to tell them about it. I danced down the stairs and into the living room where they was sitting watching tv. Jasper turned to look my way as I came in.   
"I have seen" i said dramatically   
"What have you seen dear" asked Esme turning to look at me as well. I crossed the living room to stand In front of the tv. Jasper grabbed the remote turning it off.   
"I have seen a vision of great things mdnfhjdjbr" I replied grandly but the effect was spoils as end of my sentence was muffled by the pillow Emmet launched at my face.   
"Sit down and stop being overly dramatic" he grumbled. I glared at him as I went to sit by Carlisle and Edward. I turned to look at them, and was about to speak but Edward spoke first.   
"You're shielding your thoughts again, what are you up to"  
"Why do you always assume I'm up to something Edward"  
"Because you are nearly always up to something when you shield your thoughts. And you didn't answer my question"  
"I'm shielding so that you can't read my vision and spoil the surprise it has lined up for you both"  
Edward looked skeptical.   
"What kind of surprise" he asked warily   
"I have seen how to make it possible for the two of you to go public"  
Edward looked shocked and Carlisle's expression was an exact replica.   
"How" he asked staggered.   
"Well. The whole thing of three of us being adopted two of us being fostered and you n Esme being the parents is all a story we constructed when we came here. All we have to do is change the story."  
"Change the story" said Edward "how is that possible"   
"And what do we change the story to" added Carlisle  
"It's simple really. We break into the relevant record offices and alter the records to reflect the "true" story then we simply let the true story and the reason the fake story was put about in the first place slip out as gossip. In a small town like this gossip spreads like wild fire especially if it is scandalous. And what's more scandalous than finding out that one of the strange doctors sons isn't really his son and the family have been pretending he is for several years."   
"If Edward isn't Carlisle's son then who is he" asked Emmet  
"Esme's brother of course. They used that one to explain the three of them living together before any of us were created why not use it again.   
"That does Sound interesting but it still wouldn't allow us to go public seeing as I am known to be married to Esme" " I'm getting to that bit carlisle, We also let it slip that Carlisle and Esme haven't been together in years, then all we have to do is wait a few weeks and the two of you are free to go public"  
"Whilst that could possibly work" said carlisle "I can hardly be seen to be in a relationship with an 18 year old. I'm claiming to be 33"  
"But Edward isn't really 18. He's 26." I said as if it was obvious then added " hadn't got round to explaining that bit yet"  
"But why would we have been lying about his age" asked Esme "in fact why would we have been lying about his position in the family at all"  
"Perhaps it is time for me to explain the true story of the Cullen family in detail"  
"That would certainly help" said Rosalie slightly sarcastically  
"Alright. If your all sitting comfortably I shall begin." Another pillow from Emmet hit me in the face and i scowled at him darkly.   
"If you are going to keep chucking pillows I won't bother" I said as I hefted the pillow back at him where it hit him squarely in the face with a satisfactory flump.   
"All right all right truce. Tell your story" he said putting the pillow on the sofa

By the time i had finished explaining the "true" story and the reasons it was concealed everybody even sceptical Rosalie was firmly convinced. Edward and carlisle were smiling snappishly at each other. Clearly pleased by the possibility of going public. I still hadn't got used to carlisle showing his emotions like that but I had to admit it was very cute.

After a brief discussion we had decided on the best way to "let slip" the story. And we had decided who would make up the parties breaking into the records office and changing the records.   
"Well if we are going to do this we might as well get on with it," said Jasper reaching for the phone. "I had better call mr Jenks we will be needing new documents." He took the phone up the stairs dealing a number as he went a moment later I heard his office door close.

 


End file.
